


The Girl at the Piano

by Phantoms_Rose



Series: The Girl at the Piano [1]
Category: The Phantom of the Opera
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantoms_Rose/pseuds/Phantoms_Rose
Summary: After the disaster at the Opera Populaire, Erik escapes and starts a new life in a different Concert Hall in Paris. He tries to forget his lost love but finds it increasingly difficult. Until another talented young woman catches his eye. He decides to give her lessons to improve her abilities but soon finds that his relationship with her is going past just a student teacher relationship to something more.





	The Girl at the Piano

**Author's Note:**

> This story is in most regards finished. I will edit and change things occasionally but the story itself is finished.

It had been weeks since he had last seen Christine. She had left with the vicomte to let him wallow in his misery. He escaped the mob and had to find a new place. Some weeks later he found a smaller yet just as beautiful concert hall.   
"It will have to do," Erik snuck in and was amazed at how beautiful this place was. He kept to the shadows but it was more difficult because he wasn't use to the twists and turns of the labyrinth of hallways in this hall. Eventually he found his way to what he figured was the deepest, darkest, most secluded part of the hall. He used all this extra time he had found to create a new home in the concert hall. He even managed to move a few things from his old lair to his new one. This entire project took six weeks but it kept his mind preoccupied. When he finished setting up shop he wrote a note to the managers of this new place. Hopefully they would be more accepting than Mossieur Andre and Firmin.   
***  
"What is this?" Mathieu Delcroix asked his associate Robert Crépin. They had bought the concert hall four years ago and had run it quite successfully. They secretly were incredibly glad that they did not have the ghost problem that the Opera Populaire had. Delcroix was a rather tall, thin man with thick black hair but he made up for his stature with his fiery temper. He was quick to desicions and was easily riled. Crépin, however, was the exact opposite in both stature and perspnality. He had a round, chubby face that would remind children of jolly ol St. Nick. This made running a business difficult at times but they had been friends since childhood and knew how to deal with each other.  
"I do not know. I have never seen anything of the like!" Crépin answered his friend. The envelope was fastidiously examined but all that could be seen from the outside was a red wax seal in the shape of a skull. Crépin took the envelope from his business partner and opened it. What they read astonished them.   
Dear Mossieurs Crépin and Delcroix,  
I am the Phantom of the Opera from the famous Opera Poulaire. I have been rudely expelled from my previous home and have made the desicion to move into your wonderful hall. We may discuss my salary when most convinent for you and I request that Box 5 be left empty for my viewing purposes. If you have any questions, write a letter and leave the envelope in Box 5 and I will pick it up at my convinence. You should know that I am perfectly easy to live with as long as my instructions are followed.  
Good Day Mossieurs,   
O.G  
"What should we do Crépin?"   
"I don't know. We certainly don't want to anger him lest something terrible will happen to us like the Opera Populaire but we can't let him just push us around,"  
"Send a note immediately requesting a meeting with this mysterious Phantom," Delcroix ordered Crépin. "We must reach an agreement. I may be stubborn but I know enough to learn from others mistakes. Namely Firmin and Andre's mistake,".  
***  
Erik busied himself exploring his new domain. He soon had the entire floor plan memorized and was as adept at moving through it as he was the Opera house. He tried to busy himself composing and exploring to keep his mind off of his lost love but he couldn't quit thinking of her. Every time he sat down to compose he would hear beautiful melodies tease his ear but he couldn't write them without his prodigee's beautiful voice. One night he left his lair in a frustrated state and headed up to the main theater. As he was walking past box five, he saw a note. He walked in and picked the note up, scrutinizing it.   
"Must be from my new managers," Erik thought as he tucked the letter in his pocket and continued on his way. All of a sudden he heard piano music.  
"What? It's midnight, there is no one here," Erik thought to himself, wondering where the beautiful melodies were coming from. He walked around the catwalk looking all around. The music was beautiful. He scanned the theater floor and saw movement under him. At the piano on the stage sat a beautiful young girl who appeared to have not even broke 24 yet. He listened intently. There was no music on the piano meaning that she was playing from memory. She was playing one of Beethoven's most complicated piano pieces. She made it seem so effortless that Erik was impressed. He had never seen anyone play it that well. In his trance he didn't hear the music stop. As soon as he did, he looked down and saw her sitting there, sighing heavily. He slowly made his way down to the stage and hid behind one of the curtains so he could be closer.   
"I wish I could be up here every night," The girl muttered under her breath. Then she pulled a worn violin out from under the piano where it had been resting. The wood appeared faded and the strings looked on the verge of snapping. Erik was not sure if he had ever seen such a dismal looking instrument and prepared his ear for a horrible squak. But, as she slided the bow across the strings, the most beautiful sound came out. Erik was so dumbfounded by this that he almost missed the movement on the other side of the curtain.   
"Mariette!" An agitated voice called to the girl. She immediately hid the violin under the stool again and jumped up from the piano, pretending to clean it. When she stood, Erik saw a scar running down the left side of her face from the corner of her eye, down past the hinge of her jaw and down the side of her neck, disappearing into the high neck of her dress. Erik watched as a heavy set woman walked out from behind the curtain. When she spoke he felt his blood freeze. It was as cold and heartless as he was sure Christine thought he was. Darn. He thought of her again. He had to physically keep himself from crying out in anguish at this but his mind was soon distracted by the situation that was unfolding before his very eyes.  
"You must leave now! You know you can never be on this stage for the conductor would never allow someone as ugly as you to perform,"  
Erik peered out from behind the curtain with contemptuous thoughts filling his head. How could this woman speak to this girl in this way. She had done nothing but practice her music.  
"I am sorry Mdm. I just came out to clean the piano,"  
"Don't try to lie your way out of this young lady, I could hear you playing. You have been forbidden and yet you keep pushing your boundaries. You need to stop,". With this the woman turned on her heel and stormed off the stage. Erik watched her leave but soon returned his gaze to the girl at the piano. She was crying softly. He wanted to go comfort her but knew that it was a bad idea to show himself that soon. Instead he whispered Bravo in a barely audible statement and left quickly and silently. Mariette swore she heard something and looked up but there was nothing there besides a curtain.  
***  
All thoughts of Christine had begun to fade. He couldn't stand to think of how she had used him and then thrown him away as soon as someone who was more handsome came along. Instead, he turned his thoughts to this young woman whom he was sure he could help. He hadn't heard much of her voice but wanted to know what it sounded like. The concert hall performed operas as well as concerts and he was sure he could prepare her for one or the other. As he thought this he caught himself.  
"If I do this, I just open myself to be hurt again,"  
Erik said this and soon realized that he could help her more than anyone ever could. He just had to help her. Suddenly, he remembered the note. He pulled it from his pocket and opened it.   
Dear O.G,  
We would like to discuss you instructions face to face with you. We will gladly pay a salary but we want you to know who is in charge.  
Good Day,   
Mossieurs Crépin and Delcroix   
Who's in charge. Well, I will give them a meeting and they will see who is in charge. That night Erik fell asleep thinking of Mariette but Christine eventually invaded his mind and threw him into a rather fitfull sleep.   
***  
"What do you think his answer will be?" Crépin asked Delcroix.  
"I really don't know,"  
"I will tell you what his answer will be," a voice said coming from behind them making them jump out of their skin.  
"What the $&@!," Delcroix yelled letting his surprise get the best of him. Erik stood in the shadows. They could see a blurred outline of him but couldn't see any details of him.  
"I am the Opera ghost and, before you speak, I would like to point out that I become incredibly difficult to work with if my instructions are not followed," Erik said throwing his voice so it sounded like his voice was coming from the other side of the room.  
"We own this place and would like you to know that we are very much in charge," Delcroix couldn't belive the audacity of this newcomer but Crépin grabbed his arm to remind him not to blow his top.  
"I am fully aware of that. My only instructions are that you leave Box 5 open for my viewing and that you pay me a salary. In return I will be perfectly willing to compose music for you as I am a musician and composer myself,"  
"I...," Crépin stopped Delcroix before he could say something that he would regret.  
"We will leave Box 5 open. Now on the point of you salary...,"  
"I request 10000 francs,"  
"10000 francs a month!!! How dare....,"  
"Delcroix! I'm sure we can figure something out. Mossiueur," Crépin said turning toward where he thought the Phantom was standing."I will pay you 8000 francs a month until you finish a composition. If we like your first composition we will give you a job and pay you 15000 francs a month,".  
Erik could not find anything wrong with this agreement. He put out a gloved hand finally revealing his position. The managers shook his hand in turn, Delcroix still miffed about the entire thing. As Erik walked toward the door he left two last instructions.  
"You may leave my salary in Box 5 just as you left your last note and my affairs are my own. I would prefer you not meddle in them. Meddling in my affairs only brought demise upon my last managers. I can personally guarantee that they will not affect you though,"  
Crépin and Delcroix watched him leave and disappear into the dimness of the hall outside.   
"Did we do the right thing?" Crépin asked Delcroix.  
"I hope so. I hope so,".  
***  
Mariette was angrily scrubbing the floor in the lobby. She couldn't stand to think of her life. Everyone thought her ugly because of a simple scar she received when she was child. She wasn't allowed to practice music by her guardian, Mdm. Julia Sharpe, because her husband had been a musician. He had died a year before and the music still brought her pain. Mariette understood the pain but she couldn't understand why she was so cruel. Mariette was looking forward to tonight though. There was going to be no one in the hall so she could practice just as much as she wanted.  
***  
Erik was excited. He was sitting in the catwalk waiting for the young Mariette to come practice. He planned on showing himself tonight. He had listensed to her play for the past week and wanted so desperately to meet this young musician. He listened to her spoken thoughts that only were heard by him and her. She seemed kind but with a hint of defensiveness brought on by a rough life. He saw her and made his way down to the stage as soon as he saw her sit at the piano. He had decided that he would be man in flesh and blood to this girl rather than her angel of music. The Angel thing didn't work out to well the first time. The beautiful music enveloped Erik and he got lost in its beauty. As soon as it stopped he spoke.  
"You are a wonderful musician," Mariette was so surprised by this voice she almost fell off the stool.  
"W-Who's Th-There?" She stammered, looking frightened.  
"It me," Erik said as he stepped out of the shadows."I have listened to you playing for the past week and I have been impressed which is not easily done. You play as if the music just emits from your fingers. I can't help but wonder. Do you sing that well?" Erik asked as he walked toward her. He leaned in when he asked her how she sang and she recoiled, feeling his breath on her skin.  
"Your the Phantom that everyone is talking about! Why are you here?"   
"I have come here to start a new life after my old one crumbled around me. I needed to find a new student worthy of my lessons and I believe I have found one,"  
Mariette was amazed by this as well as frightened.  
"Why me?"  
"You are good but you have much to learn. And, to be honest, I heard that Mdm. Sharpe yelling at you a week ago. I don't believe she had a right to talk to you like that and tear down your dreams so I am here to build them up,"  
"What's the catch?" Mariette learned to be suspicious of others but this man seemed genuine.  
"There is no catch. Now I want to know two things. What is your name my dear and how do you sing?"  
Erik already knew her name but didn't want to sound like a stalker.  
"My name is Mariette but most people call me Mari,". Erik thought it odd for a girl with such a beautiful name to prefer to go by a nickname.  
"Okay Mari, how do you sing?"  
"I don't know. Most people tell me I don't sound good but I don't really know. I have never sang in front of anyone who could actually tell me," Mari answered with a hint of sadness in her voice, almost like she was mourning her voice   
"Sing for me,"  
"What?!"  
"Sing. I will tell you. You do know of Christine Daae do you not?"  
"I do,"  
"I was her tutor. If you allow me I could help you sing like that,".  
Mari appeared aprehensive but began to sing. It was a beautiful french lullaby that Erik had heard many times before. Her voice was different. I was soft but loud, sweet yet bitter, and happy yet angry. He had never heard that song sung like that.   
"This can not be," Erik said to himself. He had found someone almost as good as Christine but without any training. He was sure he could make her the best singer in the world. When she finished singing, Erik looked at he in stunned silence.  
"Don't let anyone tell you you have a horrible voice. Your voice is absolutely beautiful and I would be honored if you would accept my teachings,"  
Erik bowed to her and she felt reassured in her ability, something she had never felt before. When he stood Mari realized how tall and thin he was.   
"I accept,".  
I will meet you in the musician wing of the theater every night at this time," With that he turned and left going as silently as he had come. Mari sat down and stared out at the seats where an audience should be in wonder."Can I really be good enough,".  
***  
"We can't just bow to him and say 'here run our hall for us!'" Delcroix was in a tizzy and yelling at Crépin.  
"Yes we can. Well sort of,"   
"What?" Delcroix looked at his associate with an astonished look on his face.  
"I think we should heed his warnings and instructions so we don't end up like Firmin and Andre," Crépin was attempting to calm his associate and give him a reason for his own madness.  
"Well I strongly disagree and I will sit in Box 5 myself tonight!"  
"I would not advise that!"  
"I don't care what you advise! I am doing it," Crépin threw his hands in the air and sighed in exasperation for there was no way he was going to change his associate's mind.  
***  
Erik made his way to his box 20 minutes into the performance but noticed movement. He pressed himself against the wall and looked inside. Delcroix! Erik knew that he was going to be trouble. Erik snuck in behind the curtain and used his ventriloquism skills to mess with Delcroix.  
"Psst. Didn't listen did you," Came to his right ear.  
"Psst. Get ready for a disaster," Came to his left ear in a different voice. By the time Erik was done having his fun, Delcroix was searching around for the source of the voices looking rather frightened. He started to back out of the box and Erik stuck his foot out. Delcroix tripped over his foot and fell. As soon as he hit the floor he was on his feet again running down the hallway. Erik stifled a laugh with his hand but he figured it would be best if he left just in case anyone had heard Delcroix. Erik snuck back to the hidden door he had placed in one of the costume rooms. He laughed all the way down to his lair.  
***  
Mari was nervous. It was her first lesson with the Phantom and she was worried that he would decide she wasn't as good as he originally thought. She made her way down to the musicians wing slowly. It was a dimly lighted and secluded. It used to be used for the musicians to warm up in, store their instruments, and sleep but it had been only used for storage since they had built the new wing. Mari walked into the old warm up room and her violin case bumped into something. She looked down to make sure she hadn't broken anything and when she looked back up he was standing there in front of her.   
"Hello Mari,".  
"Oh, my," Mari said as she put her hand over her heart, obviously surprised.   
"Sorry I didn't mean to surprise you. Are you ready to begin?" He asked gesturing toward a piano in the far corner. She walked toward it and sat down.   
"Now I would like you to play a scale in C major,". Mari had an incredibly confused look on her face so Erik played the scale for her. She copied his movements exactly and played the scale a few times.  
"Now I want you to hum the notes as you play them," She did as he asked. He listened intently. She did this a few times and felt pretty good about it.  
"Now I want you to sing each note in the scale without the piano,"  
Mari was unsure if she could do this. Erik noticed her aprehension.  
"Don't worry if you don't get it right the first time. It takes practice,".  
She sung the scale then looked for some sort of reassurance in her tutors face. His face remained placid.  
"You were half a step to high on the 5th and 6th note of the scale. Do it again," He kept having her do this again and again until she had done it perfectly five times in a row. By the time they had finished, she must have sung it about a hundred times. Soon they moved on to piano music. He sat next to her for this portion and showed her how to do some things better. She could feel his cloak brushing against her arm and his hand brushing against hers as they played teacher student duets. When the lesson was over Erik handed her three pieces of paper. They all had music on them. He said they were for practice and that she was to memorize the notes and their names. She felt she could do it. She folded the papers up and tuck them into her violin case. As she closed it she noticed that Erik was standing there silently watching her.  
"What is your name," It was harmless enough question but his placid face turned to a calculating glare. He thought for a moment and decided to tell her.  
"As long as you promise not to tell anyone, I will tell you,"  
"I promise,"  
"Erik,".  
"Okay. Well thank you Mossieur," Mari said, not sure if he would prefer her using his name or simply staying Mossieur.  
"You are most welcome. One more thing though. Why do you prefer to be called Mari when you have such a beautiful name?"  
Mariette looked like she didn't want to answer but obliged his question with an answer.  
"People used to tease me about my name saying things like hey puppet, or hey puppet master, or where is the sock puppet show,"  
"All because a marionette is a puppet?"  
"Yes," Erik felt bad for her but felt her pain. He looked at her curiously wondering why anyone would ever say anything hurtful to her. She mistook this for a glance a her scar.   
"You probably wonder about my scar. When I was little I was playing in my backyard. In my backyard there was a little pond surrounded by rocks and stones. I was running near this pond but we had just had rain so it was slippery and my parents had set out a glass jar to collect rainwater when the bucket we usually used became full. I slipped on the grass and fell. Before I could catch myself though my face slammed into the glass cutting it. It never fully healed and it was constantly chafing and getting torn. Eventually this scar formed. Trust me your not the first to look at me this way,"  
Erik was so completely surprised by this that he stood silent for a moment. The only sound was each others breathing.   
"I looked at you wondering why anyone would hurt you not at your scar. Trust me I know how to look past a face," he said as he subconsciously touched his mask.  
They stood there looking at each other for a few silent moments, barely able to see each other through the dim lights.  
"I have to go before Mdm. Sharpe finds me gone,"  
"By all means dear. I will see you tomorrow,"  
He watched her leave and silently wished that Christine was still there beside him.  
***  
The next few months passed in a blur of activity. Mari was at every lesson every night and she was set on improving. Her persistence was paying off. Her voice had taken flight. It was the most beautiful sound anyone could hear in a given day. Her piano and violin playing was surpassing her voice at times too. She really was wonderful. As the lessons progressed, she became more open and more inquisitve. She wanted to know why some things in music were the way they were and Erik was glad to oblige her answers. She even asked about other things he could do such as ventriloquism and magic. He answered everytime and often showed her magic and conpositions he was working on. He even used her voice to help him write his compositions sometimes. Mari was entranced with how beautiful his own voice was. It was like honey so sweet and thick in its deep tenor sound. He had such an ariose voice she was sure it could lull anyone into the deepest of sleeps. She loved hearing him sing and even purposely messed up so he would sing. He soon caught on to that though and she quit doing it. She had a wonderful personality too. She was strong and indepenedent with a mind of her own. He suspected that had something to do with her past. It was hard to gain her trust but eventually he succeeded. Delcroix was so scared by his encounter in Box 5 that he never set foot in it again and never disobeyed Erik again. Erik finished his first composition at the end of March and had turned it into Crépin. It was performed and both of the managers and the entire audience enjoyed it. He was getting 15000 francs a month and was quite happy. Even his feelings for Christine were beginning to fade and morph from blind love to forgiving friendship. Mari had improved so much that Erik felt she was ready to make her debut.   
He left a letter in the manager's office. When Crépin read it, they were both took by surprise.  
Dear Mossieurs Crépin and Delcroix,  
I would like to request Mariette Astier sing the lead role tonight in the opera. Please have her perform this part and you may decide whether or not to keep her. I do in fact believe, however, that she has unsurpassed talent and she deserves to be center stage.  
Good day,  
O.G  
"Who is Mariette Astier?"  
"I think she is a stage hand,"  
"Do we have any choice?" Delcroix asked Crépin weakly.  
"I think we both know the answer Delcroix,"  
"No,".  
***  
That night Mari was informed that she was to play the lead. She was so happy she felt like she was about to pass out. She skipped into her dressing room and began to get ready. She heard a voice in the shadows and turned.   
"Bravo my dear. You have risen from the bottom to the top,"  
She was so happy she ran up to him and hugged him. She knew that he had a part in this but didn't care. She might be discovered!  
She went behind her changing screen and put her costume on, Erik repectfully looking the other way. When she came back out, Erik saw how tall and thin she really was. Her usual day dress was plain and a little big on her while her costume fit her perfectly, showing off her seemingly perfect figure. When she walked past him, he saw that she was nearly the same height as him, mabye only two inches off. She sat at her vanity and he offered to help her with her makeup. She accepted and told him to put extra on her scar to hide it. He obliged knowing that hiding a weakness was better than exposing it. He did her makeup while she did her hair. Erik realized how beautiful she really was when he put her makeup on even though to many people she may have just been pretty. She had a thin face with high, defined cheekbones and sharply slanted jaw. Her eyes were in the shape of almonds and hazel colored. Her hair was auburn that glowed with hints of gold when light hit it just right. He finished her makeup and stood so she could see. She was amazed at how good of a job he had done. Her scar was completely hidden. The only way you could tell she had a scar was a slight raise in her skin where the scar was. She gave her tutor one final hug thanking him. She walked out to the stage. She walked down the long hallway filled with costumes and props and people getting ready. She loved this. Just before she stepped out on stage someone wished her good luck but were gone before she could say thank you. She stepped on stage and the opera began. Erik watched in amazed silence as he watched his student perform so well. He couldn't help but feel a slight twinge in his heart every time she stepped on stage and sang.  
***  
"Bravo, my dear," Erik said as Mari walked into her dressing room. She walked straight into his arms and accepted his embrace. She soon felt that she didn't want him to let go but eventually he did. After their hug, he handed her a single red rose tied with a black ribbon. It was the most beautiful of all the flowers she has received.   
"You did an amazing job. You will most definitely become the next Prima Donna. Get some rest and I will see you tomorrow,". With that he turned and left. Wow. Prima Donna. Every singers dream. She thought. Mari watched Erik leave and became suddenly aware that she didn't want him to go. Her stomach jerked a little and her heart seemed to shrivel when the door closed. She wasn't sure why. All she could think of over the next few hours was her performance and Erik.  
***  
Erik walked close to the walls cloaked in the shadows thrown by the many lanterns lining the hall. He enjoyed being here. He missed the old Opera Populaire, but found he enjoyed being at this one just as much. He walked toward the mangers office withdrawing farther into the shadows and ceasing movement every time someone got too close. Shortly he was in front of the managers office. He walked in and immediately saw the two managers. He was meet with looks of surprise.  
"Hello O.G," Crépin invited him in, if somewhat put off.  
"Hello. I would like to ensure my job position and that of the young Ms. Astier,"  
"Well we enjoyed her performance very much but we have to wait for the audience's review before we can cast her permanently," Crépin said timidly fearing this would set the Phantom off. Anger boiled deep down in Erik's core but he repressed it.  
"Fine. I expect that her reviews will be just fine. Now about my job,".  
"We have put you on as an employee as you requested," Delcroix answered.  
"Thank you Mossieurs, I bid you good night now and will see you soon,". Erik left leaving the managers feeling defeated. He made his way down to his home wishing he could be with Mari now but knowing she needed rest.  
***  
Erik's hunch was proven correct the next day. The review was published in the paper and it was glowing. As soon as Erik got his hands on a copy he rushed to Mari's dressing room.   
"Have you seen this yet Mari?"  
"What? Have I seen what?"  
"This!" He said as he showed Mari the paper.  
"The darling Ms. Mariette Astier made her debut  
at the opening of Coraline last night at the Concert  
Hall of Paris. She was immediately placed on the  
top of every ones to see list. She is now to be placed  
as Prima Donna of the Concert Hall of Paris...."  
Mari didn't need to read any more she was so happy she couldn't contain it. She rushed to Erik's side embracing him. All of a sudden she realized what the strange feelings she was having were. The shriveling of her heart whenever he wasn't around, then immediate life brought back to her as soon as she returned as if he was the other half of her soul. It was love.   
***  
Erik relaxed into her embrace. He was beginning feel things again. His blood was beginning to race when he hugged her. When he left her it seemed his blood froze and refused to move like a stubborn mule until he returned to her side. He found that he hadn't felt these things for almost a year. Since the vicomte had come back into Christine's life. All he had felt since then was hate and anger. He then realized that he hadn't thought of Christine at all in the past few weeks. He had been spending his time thinking about Mari and how beautiful she was, her voice was, and her playing ability and the piano and violin. He felt Mari pull away and stop. He looked down at her with concern wondering what was wrong.  
"What's wrong?" She heard him ask, aware of the concern in his voice.  
"Nothing I...," She was unsure how to explain her feelings. "I think I love you,"  
Erik was dumbfounded. It was as if someone had just put an ice cube down the back of his shirt.   
"I think I love you too," A smile began to grace his lips and he looked down at Mari longingly.  
"Do you feel you want me with you every moment of the day? Do feel half dead when I am not around?" Mari asked.  
"Yes. Do you feel your blood freeze everytime I leave and it doesn't continue to race until I return with my music?" Erik inquired, wondering if they could possibly have the same feelings for each other.  
"Yes,"  
"Do you longe to be with me every waking second," they said at the exact same time.  
"Yes," They answered at the exact same time again.   
Erik grasped her and embraced her holding her tight and he could feel her doing the same thing He stared at the mirror across the room and saw a single tear sliding down his cheek.  
***  
Erik was elated by the time he left her dressing room. He had to grab his violin for their practice session and return to her dressing room. She had a piano in there so they could practice in a more well lite place. As soon as he returned they began to practice. Erik was playing the piano and Mari was singing. Mari stopped singing and stood there in wonder as the piano music slowly began to cease.  
"Mari? Mari!"  
"What?"   
"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah I just realized that I have never actually loved someone. It is a strange but wonderful feeling,"  
"It is," Erik said "It is. Can I ask you something?"  
"Of course,"  
"Why do you love me?"  
"You brought me music when I had none. You opened my mind to an entirely new world full of nothing but the sweet melodies that you write,". As she said this she sat next to him at the piano.  
Erik pondered this for a moment and couldn't be more pleased with this answer.  
"Can I ask you something?" Mari asked, yearning to ask the question that had been invading her mind since she had met him.  
"Yes,"  
"Why do you wear a mask?" Erik feared this question most of all but felt that he could trust Mari.  
"I was born with a deformity that has caused me to be shunned and shamed by the entirety of the human race,".  
"Oh," Mari didn't want to push him to far but she wanted to see behind the mask. "Would you let me see?"   
"I...," Erik was about to say no but then he realized that this woman had the decency to ask him whereas Christine had just ripped it off his face. "I would but I don't want to frighten you for once you see my face you can never forget it,".  
"Erik, if you don't trust me enough yet, that's okay. I was just curious,". She stood to begin practicing again but Erik grabbed her arm.  
"Wait. If you are prepared to see it I will let you. You just have to promise me one thing. Don't let it change your view of me,". Erik said this sadly, almost as if he didn't expect her to agree.  
"I promise," She reached up and removed his mask ever so slowly. He felt her fingers slowly wrapping around the edges of his mask. He felt it come off and he felt the tear slide down his cheek. He felt her hand run down his face feeling every horrible bump and mutilation of his deformity. He couldn't stand to see the look of horror on her face that was sure to be there just like everyone else who had seen his face so he looked down at the floor. He felt the hand move under his chin and lift his face to hers. Instead of horror though, he saw sadness. Suddenly ashamed he reached for his mask but she held it just out of his reach.   
"I am not crying because of fear Erik, I am crying because I am imagining everything I went through ten times worse," With this she leaned in and embraced him.   
"I love you, Erik,"  
"I love you too,"  
She pulled back and handed him his mask he put it back on and it was in this moment that he gained the utmost amount of trust in Mari. This was also the moment that he felt his love become true and unyielding. Mariette looked at him as if she had seen a different man. But she didn't see a monster like every one else did, she saw a man that had a weakness just like everyone else only his was on the surface. She saw how hard it was for him to show her his face and knew it would be bad. When she saw it, she was shocked at first but it ebbed away to sadness. In fact, the unmasking only made her love him more because it showed that he trusted her. He did so much for her that she found it impossible to not look past his deformity. It was at this moment that Mari found she truly loved this man and would follow him anywhere he led.  
***  
That night Erik found it hard to sleep. His mind was filled with the thoughts of the day. He couldn't believe that she had seen his face and still loved him. He eventually fell asleep and his dreams were filled with thoughts of Mari. In his dreams they were as happy a couple as any couple could hope to be. He just hoped that this dream would eventually become reality.  
***  
Then next few weeks passed in a blur. Mari was now known all the way across Paris. Erik was so incredibly proud of her. He continued to give her lessons and she only continued to improve. She was also the concert master* and head piano player for the concerts. He loved her so much and she returned the love. They were spending more time together and soon they knew everything there was to know about each other. Mari learned about Erik's life and he learned that Mari came to Paris after her parents died in a freak accident where their carriage went off an embankment and into a lake. They were knocked unconcious and drowned. She was only 14. She came here and dreamed of being performer but, because of her scar, the maestro ( who was incredibly unyielding in his opinions) told her she could never perform. They loved each other so dearly that Erik knew it was time. He brought her on stage after everyone had left and rolled the piano to center stage. He played a song he specially composed for her and, when he finished, he got down on one knee with a gorgeous emerald ring perfectly small and delicate for her long, thin fingers.  
"Will you share one love one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude. Say you'll share with me one love one lifetime. Say you want me here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go to. Mariette that's all I ask of you!"  
"Yes, Yes , Yes!" He stood and they embraced. He slid the ring on her finger and it couldn't have possibly made her look any more beautiful. He handed her a single red rose tied with a black ribbon. She accepted it and wrapped her arm around his waist. They walked off the stage together so elated nothing could ruin their happiness.  
***  
"Mossieurs have you seen this man?" The police man asked Crépin. It was a picture of the Phantom.  
"Yes he works for us, "  
"This man is a fugitive who has murdered innocent people,"  
"No sir you don't understand. I was there that night. I watched the Phantom cut the cord for the trap door. His sword just barely swiped the one connecting to the chandelier but the chandeliers weight was too much for the frayed rope. The chandelier was merely an accident. Terrible, yes, but an accident, ".  
"What about the man he murdered in cold blood?"  
"He told that man to leave him alone but he continued to follow him and attacked him. That was merely self defense,".  
"And I suppose you are there too?"  
"No but one of the stage hands was and he told me everything. Very honest fellow. Can't lie to save his life, ".  
"Very well sir but I still need to see him to make sure this is all true,".  
"He's around here somewhere. I will go find him. It might take awhile though, he is not easy to find,".  
"Very well sir,". The officer said as he sat down in the office.   
Crépin rushed out of there as quickly as possible. He scurried down the hall towards Marinette's room where he knew the Phantom would be. He knocked on the door and it was opened by the Phantom himself. Crépin rushed in and shut the door behind him.   
"What is the meaning of this Crépin," Erik asked, slightly annoyed.  
"There is a police man here wanting to question you about the night of the fire. I told him the chandelier was an accident and that the man that was hanged was self defense. Stick to it!"   
Erik was so surprised by this that Mari's questions went right over his head.  
"Follow me Phantom. We need to hurry,".  
"I will answer your questions later dear," he said as he left the room, leaving Mari standing confused in the center.  
***  
Hello officer,".  
"Hello Mossieur. Please have a seat,"  
Erik sat and the police officer asked him all the questions that he had asked Crépin. Erik answered them just as Crépin had told him to. The officer seemed satisfied with these answers and said that all the charges were to be dropped as he was the judge too. Erik stood, shook hands with the officer and left. When he returned to Mari's dressing room, he was met with immediate questions. He walked in silently and sat in a high backed chair that was next to her vanity.   
"What is all of this about Erik?!".  
Erik put his head on his fingertips and motioned for her to sit. She did and waited patiently for him to start talking. He was sure that as soon as he began to speak, her love would turn to disgust and she would leave him just as Christine had.  
"I'm sure you heard of the fire at the Opera Populaire. Well that was my fault,"  
Mari's hand went to her mouth as she inhaled sharply and her eyes widened. "It was purely by accident. I meant to cut the rope that held the trap door I was standing on closed and in my hurry the tip of my sword nicked the side of the rope that held the chandilier in place. The chandilier weighed to much for the frayed rope and it fell,".  
"What about the man?"  
"I killed him because he was mocking me, scaring the ballet girls for laughs, and would not heed warnings not to follow me,".  
"So you hung him!!!"  
"Mari this was almost two years ago and I haven't done anything of the sort here,".  
"But will you?"  
This was the first time he had ever sensed mistrust in her voice. A shadow crossed over his face and all the sadness of the world flew into his eyes.  
"No I won't. Please Mari, Please belive me,"  
Mari thought for a moment. He hadn't done anything here and he did do it technically in self defense.  
"Fine,"  
Erik was so shocked that she believed him that he fell back in his chair looking like he was about to pass out. Mari stood up and walked over to him. She sat down on his lap and wrapped her hands around his neck.  
"From what I've heard, you have changed a lot. As long as you can promise me that you have truly changed and will never revert back to you old ways, I promise that I will love you forever," With that she kissed him on the lips. When she pulled back he could still feel her kiss on his lips.   
***  
Three weeks later on May 24th, they married. It was such a magical day. Erik wore his best tux and Mari looked beautiful in her wedding gown. Her gown was silk from the fitted bodice all the way down to the floor length skirt. It had 3/4 length sleeves that started at the shoulders and began to flare out at the middle of her upper arm and were made of lace. It had mother of pearl pearls sewn onto the the bodice in swirling patterns. Her train was three feet long and made of the prettiest white tulle fabric. The wedding was more for themselves than anyone else so they had some one marry them and it was done. Erik walked her down to his home which, instead of being in the sewers like his old one, was in an incredibly secluded part of the theater. She liked it there. It was quiet and Erik was there. As Erik opened the door, she noticed that he had added some more light but it was dimmed. In the center of the living room, there was a small table with a glass of champagne and a red rose in the center. He grabbed two glasses and filled them. They toasted to good health and happiness and drank their fill. Soon they were talking and laughing, giddy from the champagne they had drank. They stood and Mari stumbled but Erik caught her. After he caught her she straightened up and kissed him. Now this was a real kiss. It was the kind of kiss the would beckon a lover their significant other. He kissed her back. They kissed as if it was the last time they were ever going to see each other or touch each other. He could feel her hands on his face and on the back of his neck. He was running his hands through her hair and down her back. Erik could feel his love coursing through him as he never had before and she could feel her pulse in every part of her body. They began to move slowly towards their room. Mari's hands were moving across his shoulders and neck. He longed to be with her and all of a sudden, an all consuming urge came over both of the them. Erik could only think of her and she could only think of him. He could feel her pushing herself against him and loved the feeling. Mari kicked the door to their room closed and they fell to the bed still locked in their tight embrace. Erik could feel the buttons of his shirt being undone and Mari's thin hand sliding across his chest. He began to untie her corset and removed it as gently as if she were glass. He could feel his shirt come off and her hands running down his back, pulling him closer. Suddenly he felt an odd breeze on his face and realized his mask had come off but he didn't care. The world of reality began to melt away and soon it was just him and her.   
***  
The next morning Erik awoke with a feeling of joy. He rolled onto his side and saw his beautiful wife laying there. Her scar was lite up and he could see it ran from her eye almost all the way down to her shoulder. He laid his arm across her waist feeling her thin body beneath the sheets. He laid like this for at least 20 minutes he thought. Then she woke up. She felt his arm laying across her side. She snuggled closer to him and relaxed into his embrace. They laid like this for a few silent minutes until the clock struck 8 o'clock. Erik than sat up and began to put his clothes on. Mari watched and saw how thin he was. She could see almost every single rib. She knew this was a result of his birth defect but it was odd. She kind of liked it though. But stretched on top of the bone was toned muscle that flexed with every movement. She got up and put one of her dresses on. It was a deep sea green that blended with her eyes and hair perfectly. She walked up to her husband and kissed him. She looked him in the eyes and hardly noticed that he hadn't put his mask on yet. He leaned down to pick up his mask and he put it on. He was dressed simply like always. He had a white shirt, black slacks, a black dress coat and a deep red wasitcoat. He put on his dress shoes and looked at Mari. He had never been happier. His wife looked absolutely gorgeous in her sea green dress. It had a high neckline with tulle flowing of the shoulders. It fit her in the waist and showed off her amazing figure. It matched her hair and eyes perfectly. All he ever saw when he looked at her was her high cheekbones, hazel eyes, and red hair. He hardly ever noticed her scar though you could see the entirety of it when she wore this dress. She smiled when she saw him staring at her.  
"What?"  
"I just can't believe that a woman as beautiful as you is married to me,"  
She walked up to him and embraced him.  
"Your beauty is just hidden beneath a rough surface,".  
Erik hugged her even tighter after she said this.   
***  
Erik and Mari made their way up the stairs to the stage when several people walked up and congratulated them. Erik had been a lot less secretive since he had been cleared of all charges and found someone who truly loved him. He had just finished his next Opera and had turned it in to the managers. They asked him to play the lead alongside Mari. He was so shocked that Mari had to shake his shoulder a few times to bring him back to reality. He gladly accepted and that night he and his wife performed the best performance anyone in the audience had ever seen before. After the performance the two disappeared into their dressing room to reminisce in their success. Erik could not remember a time that he had been happier.  
***  
Erin and Mari spent a majority of their time rehearsing or practicing. The other part of their time was simply spent with each other. They would walk down the labyrinth of hallways together hand in hand just talking and enjoying each others company. All was going well until the fateful day when Delcroix decided to do something different. Delcroix and Crépin decided to do a showcase of the best singers in France. One of those singers, however, was Christine Daae. The managers didn't know about Erik and Christine and they didn't tell anybody who they were inviting. They wanted to get a yes from everyone before they told anyone. Then only reason that Erik knew about it was because they asked Mari to sing. Mariette was incredibly flattered and said yes immediately. Erik helped her prepare her solo for the performance. A week after Mari was asked, Erik received the music for each of the performers solos for he was going to be playing the piano for the ones that couldn't play themselves which later turned out to be all of them. Mari could play the piano but she wanted Erik to play it. As he was looking through the pieces one in particular caught his eye. Think of Me. He loved this song. He wondered who would be singing it. It never once crossed his mind that it might be Christine. Three weeks later the performers began to arrive. Erik stayed in the shadows not wanting to attract to much attention to himself. He soon bored of watching the people arrive and returned to his and his wife's dressing room to practice. Mari was out meeting everyone and being a grand hostess. Erik, being the antisocial person he was, secluded himself in their room until Mari returned. They had dinner and went to bed. The day was rather uneventful but Erik had problems sleeping that night. He didn't know what it was but he had a strange feeling that something out of the ordinary was going to happen.  
***  
"Good morning dear," Erik said as he handed his wife a cup of coffee. She had just woken up and had walked out of their room like she was drunk.   
"Thank you Erik. Are you ready for rehearsal?"  
"I always am," Erik didn't state his worries about the day but Mari could tell that something was wrong. She didn't say anything thinking she was just tired. Mari returned to their room and got dressed. She slipped on a deep blue day dress that matched the vest Erik was wearing perfectly. She did her hair but didn't feel like doing her makeup. When she walked out she saw her husband staring at a sheet of music. His back was turned toward her so she walked up behind him and looked over his shoulder.  
"Think of Me,". Erik had been so wrapped up in his thoughts he hadn't heard Mari walk up behind him and jumped at her voice.  
"Geese, give me a heart attack while your at it!"   
"Sorry," Mari said with a slight giggle in her voice.  
"It's okay. You just startled me," Erik turned back to the song and kept looking at it.  
"What is so interesting about this song?"  
"I don't know I just can't quit thinking about it. I love this song but everytime I play it now it almost feels as if it is warning me,"  
"Warning you of what?"  
"I don't know," He let his voice slowly fade as if he was in a trance. "Come. We must leave or we will be late," Erik said as he put the music back in the folder all his other music was in. He left his cloak off figuring he wouldn't need it. He held the door open for Mari and followed her closely. They walked down the hall in silence. Erik bumped into a costume cart which knocked not only his music out of his hands but sent costumes flying everywhere   
"Oh Erik. Let me help clean this up,"  
"No you must get to rehearsal. You have five minutes. Go and tell them that I will be a few minutes late," Mari heeded his order and left Erik stooped down and picked up all his music making sure it was in order. He then turned his attention to the costumes. He picked them up one by one wondering how he could be so clumsy.  
As soon as he had cleaned it all up he started to head toward the stage. He was still thinking about the song and didn't hear the footsteps coming around the corner. He stepped out right in front of the person and everything went flying.  
"Not again!" Erik exclaimed rushing to pick up all his music before it could be lost or ruined. He didn't even notice who he had run into.  
"Erik?" Erik recognized the voice immediately. He turned and looked into the eyes that he hadn't seen in nearly two years. Those eyes that he used to longe to see but now never thought of.  
"Christine?!"  
They stood and there was an awkward silence. Erik had gathered his music and was tucking it into the folder to be do something to take his mind off the awkwardness of this encounter. Christine noticed the silver ring on his finger.  
"You got married?"  
"Oh a yeah. I'm sure you met her yesterday. Mariette Astier,"  
"Yes I think I did," Erik couldn't derive any emotion from her voice and the silence only grew.  
"I have to go," he said, pointing towards the stage.  
"I'm going the same way," Christine said timidly.  
They walked side by side in silence. They still had a long way to walk.  
"Erik, I'm sorry for what happened between you and me. I...,"  
"Christine. I forgave you a while ago. I found someone else and this time our love is mutual," He knew this was a little cruel but he couldn't help it. She had essentially ripped his heart out and stomped on it. He didn't lie he had forgiven her but all the hurt was still there. He snuck a glance at Christine and realized how forlorn she looked.  
"What's the matter Christine?"  
"I regret my choice. I came here half hoping you would take me but I knew you wouldn't or I guess couldn't,".  
"Christine," He couldn't believe she was putting him in this position. He stopped her. "I am sorry to say this but my love for you has gone to someone else. I will always have feelings for you but you can't expect me to just come running back to you now that you regret a choice you made nearly two years ago,"  
"I know. I just..., Raoul has changed so much. He has gambled almost all his money away, he drinks to heavily and this is the first singing performance I have had since the Opera burned down,"  
Erik felt bad for her. His hate for Raoul grew more though.   
They walked the rest of the way in silence. Erik stopped her and gave a hug. Just the kind that friends exchange. It made her feel better but she still felt lost.   
"Well good luck," Erik said and he turned and walked off to the piano on the far side of the stage. He didn't see the look of a pleading hope crushed on Christine's face. She was beautiful but her two years with Raoul had aged her more than anyone could have guessed  
***  
"You keep missing the last note!" Erik cried at one of the young girls who had been asked to perform. There were ten of them and he had only made it through two. This girl was particularly bad about just skipping notes. She sang the part again.  
"Stop missing notes! You missed three in that one phrase!"  
"I do not apreciate your tone Mossieur. And further more I would like to sing this song as I see fit," Mari was watching from the front row of the audience and could see Erik's jaw begin to clench. He was getting quite annoyed with this prissy little prima Donna and he had had enough. Before he could do something he would regret, Mari walked up on stage and called the next person changing Erik's music to the next song. The girl left with her nose held high. She reminded him so much of Carlotta.  
"Dear just breath, breath," Erik told a deep breath and calmed down until he saw what the next song was. Think of Me.   
"Great," he thought. He watched Christine walk on stage and began to play the intro. He listened intently and heard but one mistake. It was not nearly as good as her debut performance though. It seemed to him that all the music had left her soul and the only thing left was an empty shell that did nothing but act as a placeholder in case music flooded her it again. Erik was saddened to see this but knew that there was little he would be able to do.   
"That was wonderful Christine just don't forget that the note in measure 54 is an A not a Bb. Other than that I think you are good. Would you like to practice again?"  
"No but thank you and thank you for playing for me,". Christine left the stage and went and sat in the audience. Up next was Mari. As soon as she got on stage she motioned to Erik telling him that she was ready. He began to play and the most gorgeous sound that could be heard that day filled the concert hall. Her voice was as smooth a honey and just as sweet. Her voice filled the hall and the moment after she hit the highest note in the song there was a silence. When she finished Erik heard the most clapping he had heard all day for anyone.  
"My dear that was lovely. Just caution that your voice goes flat when you reach low notes okay,"  
"Okay thank you," With that she turned and left the stage. She went down and sat next to Christine. Christine wondered who this girl was who had suddenly appeared out of no where for every one of the singers in that room was known world wide except for her.  
"Are you Mariette Astier?"  
"Yes and you must be Christine Daae! Erik told me so much about you."  
"Really," Christine replied weakly shocked that Erik would let anyone into a part of his life that she was sure was that painful.  
"Yes. You sang beautifully. I once went and heard you sing a few years ago," This girl obviously could engage anyone in conversation.  
"Thank you. You did a fantastic job just now. I haven't heard anything like it," Christine meant this. She knew that she had been out sung.  
"Thank you,"  
"So how is life with Erik?" Christine asked, wondering what she had thrown away when she chose Raoul.  
"It is wonderful. He is so loving and caring. Well, when he wants to be," She added this part with a giggle and Christine laughed with her even though she didn't really feel it. She knew that had chose wrong as soon as she had made the desicion.  
***  
"Erik, I miss you,". Christine had stopped Erik after rehearsal to tell him this.   
"Christine, I am married to the woman I love. If you truly loved me as much as you say you do, you would have chosen me, not him. I'm truly sorry for what has happened to you but we can't change any of that," With that he turned to leave but was stopped yet again.  
"He didn't even bother to come you know. He said that the high notes hurt his ears. He told me to go have a good time and come back home. His audacity irks me and I have found that I don't love him anymore,"  
"Christine I am sorry but I have found someone who loves me so dearly that she wasn't even repulsed in the slightest when she saw my face. You on the other hand, were so repulsed that you couldn't stand to think of me after you saw my face,"  
"That's not true!"  
"If it's not then why did you leave me?"  
Christine found that she couldn't answer this question.   
"I see I have you stumped. Well I will see you tomorrow at the performance and then I hope that you find someone else who loves you as dearly as I once did," With that he turned and left leaving Christine standing alone, as she had since that moment that she had chosen Raoul over Erik.  
***  
Erik couldn't stand it. He had to stay away from Christine and let her know that he wasn't up for grabs anymore. He caught up with Mari and they began to walk back to their home.   
"Is there something wrong Erik? You have been awfully quiet,"  
"N....," Erik began to say no but realized that it would be best to not lie to his wife. "Yes. Christine Daae didn't just come back for the performance. She came back looking for me. She wants me back,".  
Mari was a little upset by this. "But you have someone," Mari said looking cofused.  
"I know and I told her that I even made some rather cruel comments that I kind of wish I hadn't said but can't take back even if I wanted to and she still wants me. Oh Mari, I don't know what to do,"  
"Well I think you should let her return to her life...," Before Mari could finish her sentence, Erik interrupted her.  
"But her life is so miserable. Did you know her husband didn't even bother to come to this. He hasn't got the slightest clue as to what music truly means to Christine,"  
"Erik she made her choice and you have to know that none of this is your fault,"  
"I know it's just hard to see someone I once loved so dearly that depressed and lonely,"  
"I know it is Erik," They had made down to their home and were about to walk in when they heard a crash behind them. Erik turned around Mari instinctively grabbing his arm. The hallway was incredibly dim and he could just barely see a shape stumbling down the hallway.  
"Who's there?" He called out but his question was just met with another crash. The shape stumbled closer to them and he recognized the figure as a very drunk Christine Daae. She stumbled and Erik caught her before she could fall.   
"Christine! What on earth..."  
"Hey Erik," She said interupting him. Her hair was springing out at random points and there were dark circles under her eyes. She looked up at Erik and saw that he hadn't changed much. She managed to stand but, before anyone could say anything, Christine grabbed the front of Erik's shirt. She pulled him and kissed him. Erik felt his eyes widen with surprise and immediately pulled away. The quick motion knocked Christine off balance and she fell. Erik caught her once again but almost dropped her in his frazzled state. He turned and saw his wife just staring at him in shock. She had seen everything and knew it wasn't his fault.   
"Did that just happen," Erik asked her and she nodded her head in a slow yes.  
:You bet it did," Christine piped in. They both looked at her Mari with a slight look of contempt and Erik just a look of sadness like he was mourning the lifeless shell her life had made her.  
"Let's get you laid down so you can sleep off all that whiskey you have been drinking," He picked her up and carried her across the threshold of their home and laid her down on the couch. As soon as he laid her down she was out cold.  
"Whiskey? How did you know it was whiskey?"  
"You could really smell it,"  
"Are you sure you didn't taste it,"  
Erik knew this was a stab at what had transpired just moments before   
"You know I didn't want her to kiss me! That just opened the door for all the broken shards of crushed hopes to flow out again. I would have preferred to never see her again,".  
"I know Erik I just get a little jealous at times that you had so much love for this woman. No one ever had that much love for me until I met you," She walked up to him and buried her head in his chest. He rested his chin on her head and wrapped his arms around her. They stood like this for a long time. They never even noticed that Christine had opened her eyes for a few moments and watched their embrace, falling asleep again wishing that she could be in Mari's place.  
***  
Erik and Mari laid there in their bed as close to one another as they could get. Mari fell asleep with her head on Erik's chest and he fell asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around her. They woke up the next morning in the same position. Erik had woken up before Mari but didn't want to disturb her sleep. He looked over at the clock on his nightstand and is read 4:30.   
"Why did I have to wake up this early," Erik thought but his thoughts were soon disturbed by movement. He looked down at Mari and saw that she was twisting the sheets around her fingers.  
"Good Morning dear," He said quietly. Mari turned her head to look at him and smiled.  
"Good Morning," She was glad that he was still there holding onto her tightly. She had woken early as a result of a bad dream. She dreamt that Erik gave in to Christine's demands and left Mari for her finding that he still loved Christine. She awoke and found it comforting to feel him still there, holding her close. Erik couldn't stand just laying there after a while so he stood and began to get dressed. He pulled on his tux for the matinee performance even though he would have plenty of time to do it later. Mari followed his lead and began to put her dress on. Her dress was floor length   
and black flecked with silver. It had plunging neckline that went against her usually very conservative way of dressing. The sleeves went across the very edge of her shoulders and flowed down not far past the shoulder. Erik had a black tux with a silver pocket square and a white shirt. They made a very handsome couple when they stood next to each other and were still quite dashing when they were apart. They left their room and began to prepare their breakfast. Christine was still passed out on the couch. She would have to get soon as it was already 6:30 and were to be ready to perform by 10:00 and they had a quick run through starting at 8:00.   
"Let her sleep until 7 okay Erik. Here," She said as she handed her husband a cup coffee. He put creme and sugar in it and began to sip it slowly, his eyes traveling between his wife and Christine.  
"Would you pour another cup of coffee for me dear,"   
"Sure," Mari wondered why as he didn't generally drink more than one cup of coffee. She poured the coffee and handed the cup to Erik. As he took the cup she saw that he hadn't finished his and realized what he was planning on doing. He walked over to the couch where Christine slept and placed the coffee on the table. He then attempted to wake her up.  
"Christine," He said in a soft, not quite, but soft voice.  
"Christine!" He said in a slightly louder voice.  
"Christine!!!" He almost yelled this.  
"Wh-Wh-What?!" Christine said sleepily and trying to sit up. As soon as she did though her head felt like it had been hit with a hammer and wave of nausea washed over her. She groaned and fell back onto the couch. Erik grabbed the coffee and handed it to her silently. Christine took the cup and started to look around, realizing where she was. In the living room the floor was a dark hardwood covered with a deep red rug trimmed in gold. The walls appeared to be plaster and had art hanging on them. Christine was sure Mariette had picked these out. The art seemed a little to happy to fit Erik's tastes. There was a wood coffee table next to the couch and it had sheet music all over it. In the center of the room was the piano. It was just as grand as she had remembered it. It too had sheet music all over it and she saw his violin and flute laying out on top of it.   
"You must go get ready Christine. Rehearsal starts at 8 and it's already 7,"  
"Okay," Christine said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes with one hand and took a sip of her coffee with other. The coffee hit her almost as quickly as the headache had but it helped. She quickly finished her coffee. There was a strange silence between everyone in the room. Mari pretended to busy herself with dishes even though there weren't any to do and Erik pretended to tidy up his work space even though it didn't really need it. Christine stood and spoke the first words anyone had heard for the past five minutes.  
"I'm going now, I will see you at rehearsal," Christine walked toward the door but remembered something else she wanted to say before the door closed behind her.  
"Thanks for letting me crash on your couch last night. I know it was really awkward for you," Erik gave her very strange look and Mari had a look of disdain on her face.  
"What?"  
"Christine, do you remember what happened last night?" Erik asked with a very odd tone in his voice that she couldn't place.  
"Well I remember getting drunk and stumbling down that hallway down there then I blacked out then I woke up on your couch right after you brought me in here then I blacked out again,"  
"Exactly how much did you drink,"   
"I drank..., what happened that I don't remember?"  
"You kissed him! You were stinking drunk and stumbling all around and when he tried to help you kissed him! I can't believe she doesn't remember that!"  
"Mari, please..."  
"Don't Mari please me I would have rather just left her out there after she did that but you seemed to insist," Erik stood there looking totally defeated and Christine couldn't bear it. Any of it. She turned and left without so much as a backward glance. she wanted to leave now and could feel the tears stream down her face.  
***  
Erik watched her leave but didn't make a move to stop her. He turned to his wife.  
"Mari, why did you do that?" He asked her calmly, wishing to not rile her right before they were due to perform.   
"I'm sorry Erik I just couldn't stand the fact that she did that and I couldn't keep my anger from...," Mari couldn't finish her sentence because the tears that had been pressing at the back of her eyes since she confronted Christine had finally let loose. Erik rushed to her side and enveloped her in his arms. She let all her tears stream down her face and onto his shirt. Every tear she had felt like shedding ever but had never been shed came out. She cried and Erik could do nothing but cradle her in his arms hoping that it would calm her. Eventually the tears stopped but Mari was still shaking slightly.  
"Mari, you know that I would never leave you. Trust me I know how it feels. Sometimes I worry that you will find someone who flaunts there money without question and is visually appealing. I know it won't happen but I fear it still,"  
Hearing Erik speak of his fears would have made Mari cry again if she had anymore tears to let go.   
"I'm sorry Erik I just... I don't know. Let's get to rehearsal,"  
"That's a fantastic idea," Erik said as he grabbed his dress jacket and music and opened the door for his wife. She left and Erik followed close behind.   
"Wow someone as afraid of losing me as I am of losing them," Erik thought realizing that this had never happened before.  
***  
Erik and Mari walked to the stage fifteen minutes before rehearsal was to start. Erik saw how beautifully everything had been decorated. There were silver curtains hung from each of the boxes and a black drape at the rear of the stage. There were flowers sprinkled across the floor and lights had been hung from the catwalk so they appeared to just be floating there. Crépin walked up to Erik and asked him to address everyone.  
"What do you what me to say?"  
"I don't know tell them how good a job they did and how glad we are that they are here,"  
"That didn't help much," he muttered under his breath  
"Oh Erik you'll be fine. I have to go meet up with all the other performers all right. I will see you on stage,".  
"Good bye dear," He said as he subconsciously gave her a kiss on her forehead. He watched her walk off and turned the the things he could possibly say over in his mind. Before he could think this over much Delcroix was telling him to start rehearsal.  
"Everyone may I have your attention," he called as he headed toward the front of the stage. "We will begin rehearsal in a moment but I would first like to thank you all for coming and performing in our showcase. I means a great deal to all of us who work here and we are very happy with what each one of you has brought with them," Erik was surprised that he could make it sound so meaningful and kind when he really didn't mean. "Now on another note this a dress rehearsal so we will be running straight through without stopping. All of you have at least two songs you are performing so don't strain your voice. Thank you," Erik handed the speaking off to Crépin who ordered everyone off stage and began the rehearsal. There was to be an intro before the perforce began so Delcroix and Crépin were practicing it. Erik was listening but just for his que to go on stage. His focus was really on Mari. He was on stage left and she was on stage right, both of them behind the wings. He could just barely see her face but could clearly see the face that was behind her. Christine. He noticed how different they looked. Christine had softer features while Mari had sharp ones. Christine's eyes were a dark brown while Mari's were a beautiful hazel. Christine's hair was long, dark brown and very curly but Mari had mid-length, wavy, red hair that glowed under the stage lights. Another thing he noticed that made him love her so much was her scar. She could share in at least a little tiny bit of the pain he had to go through. Christine never had any of that. "And we would like to thank our resident composer for providing the lovely piano music you are about to hear tonight," As he walked on stage he took a bow pretending there was an audience there and turned toward the piano. As soon as he sat down his thoughts turned from anyone person to music. He was completely focused and nothing would break that now.  
"And now for our first performer! The beautiful Mrs. Christine de Chagny!"   
He had forgotten. Christine had been moved to perform first.  
He started to play the intro but as soon as she began to sing, Erik realized that her choice hadn't just removed him from her life but it had also robbed every ounce of soul she had once possesed. To the untrained ear, her song and voice were just lovely, and they were, but Erik could tell that the flame of passion she had once possesed had long since fizzled out into nothing. Her voice seemed to be an empty shell. It was beautiful but lacked the tone and depth in had once had. It was such a shame to hear such a talent go to such a waste. She finished Think of Me and moved onto the next song. Erik didn't recognize it until she started singing because this piece had come in after rehearsal the day before and he had not yet heard her sing it. Lovely. He had written this song when he first met her but had never shown anyone much less played it. He forgot how beautiful it was. She must have found it after the mob ransacked his place. He wanted to be angry but he couldn't. He actually felt flattered. When the song ended this time, it ended with more energy but not much. Christine bowed, turned and nodded toward Erik and left the stage the same way she had come on. Erik wasn't sure what his feelings were but he sure had gone from being focused to being anything but in a very short time span.   
The next few singers went and Erik was being to longe for his wife to sing. Her voice was much softer on the ear than these other girls. The fourth singer, right before Mari, was the same one that kept skipping notes in rehearsal. Her insistent cauterwauling was becoming quite annoying by the end of the first song and she had three. By the time she had finished her songs Erik had to clasp his hands together to keep himself from rubbing his ears trying to rid them of that dreadful sound. Next up was Mari. She was performing three songs. One of which was in his opera Coraline, one was a rather famous french folk song, and the last one was written by him especially for her. It was called More. Erik preferred simple titles. Usually one or two words. Mari began to sing and all of a sudden the entire atmosphere began to change. Her voice lifted everyone's eyes as well as there hearts and could only be compared to an Angel's even though Erik knew it was better than any Angel could ever sing. When she finished, the ghost of her song could still be heard in the quietude after her performance. She received much applause and when she turned to Erik to acknowledge him, she had a grin on her face that which the likes of it he had not been seen since their wedding day. She left the stage and the rest of the rehearsal continued. Erik managed to make it through the last of the performers and, when all the performers were done and had headed back on stage for the final bow, he stood up and joined hands with the last lady in the line who also just happened to be Christine. They bowed and quickly released hands. After rehearsal Erik gathered his music and made his way through the clutter of the stage toward his wife. He was stopped, however, by a very dispirited looking Christine.  
"I'm sorry for what happened last night and I just want to let you that I am sincerely sorry. I didn't mean to cause you any pain. I never did," With that she turned and walked away. Mari came up beside him and grabbed his arm.  
"What was that all about?"  
"She just apologized for what happened last night,".   
"Okay. Let's go eat before we have to be back,".  
They left arm and arm from the stage. They didn't even notice Christine standing in the shadows, silently letting tears stream down her face.  
***  
The managers had provided food for all the performers. It was a shepherds casserole with bread, corn, and berries for the sides. It was a regular meal that was quite nice. It turned out the Delcroix knew some people who were quite willing to cook for them for a hefty twice what is cost to make payday. It was quite delicious and Erik was sitting in the corner watching his wife socialize. He was quite happy just sitting there. Suddenly he heard a quiet, choked up voice speak to him.   
"May I sit?"  
He turned and saw Christine. He wanted to say no but he noticed that her eyes were a little redder and puffer than usual. "She must have been crying," He thought.   
"Yes, by all means have a seat," He gestured toward the empty chair across from him. As Christine sat down he caught his wife's eyes. He motioned for her to come over as soon as possible. She saw his motion and quickly ended her conversation. She headed toward the table stating that she was still hungry and was going to eat a little more. She sat down next to Erik and continued to nibble on her food just like she said she would.   
"Erik I just wanted to talk to you about what happened two years ago," Erik grabbed Mari's hand under the table and clung to it like it was his lifeline. He knew he was going to need something to keep him grounded during this conversation.   
"Christine what happened two years ago is in the past and can't be changed. I told you I forgave you quite sometime ago,"  
"I know all of that I just want you to understand why I made my choice,".  
"I assumed it was because I became protective and a little possessive after Raoul came back into your life,".  
"Erik, please just let me tell you,"  
"Erik let her tell you. I would like to know as well," Mari said softly as to keep anyone from getting agitated.  
"Okay,"  
"In your lair when you had me stuck in that place to make a desicion between his life and my love, I was stumped. I really didn't know which choice to make. To be quite honest I wasn't really sure what I felt about either of you at any point in that time frame. There was so much pressure I just didn't know what to think,"  
Erik remembered this entire time perfectly. It had haunted his dreams for months afterwards.  
"I didn't want you to kill Raoul because I knew that I had feelings for him. If it was actually love I am not sure now, but I wasn't sure if my feelings for you were hate or love or merely pity. After I kissed you and you let me go I realized how much you loved me but my view on the matter was clouded by my surprise. I rushed to Raoul's side and untied him. I returned to you to hand you back the ring and, as soon as I turned my back, I began to have second thoughts but I was still so unsure about the matter that I stuck with my choice. Weeks after we left you, me and Raoul were married and I was happy, or at least I thought I was. Raoul changed after that day. He became overly controlling, essentially locked music out of my life. After only three months of my new life I realized how much I actually missed you and how much I had thrown away when I made my desicion. Part of my choice was, sadly, based on your face. I couldn't bear to think of what people would ponder about me if they were to see us together but then I realized how horrible those thoughts were and I regretted ever thinking them. The only thing I could do was hope for some chance to see you again and mabye, just mabye I could get you to take me back. Before I left to come here, I was still unsure if my feelings for you were love or pity but I knew that I most certainly do not love Raoul anymore. I just wanted you to know that I did love you but my love was clouded by fear," After she spoke the tears began. As they slowly streamed down her face she tried to hide them but to no avail. Mari stood up and walked to her side, embracing her tightly. Erik was unsure on what to do. This type of thing had never been his strong suit. He scooted close to her and took her hand. He stroked it. He couldn't think of what to say or do or anything really. His mind was frozen by the words Christine had spoken.   
"I understand Christine," He wanted to be angry but he could tell that she truly regretted her desicion and wished with all her heart that she could take it back. Erik got closer and embraced her. Soon Christine was enveloped in an embrace that she hadn't felt for years. Soon the two had let go of her and she stood.   
"I just wanted you to understand my desicion before I left,". She turned to leave but Erik stopped her.  
"Christine, Thank you for telling," He really was glad she had told him. As soon as the words were spoken, he felt a weight lifted from his shoudlers. Well, almost. He was doleful that he couldn't save her from the life she had chosen but knew there was nothing he could do about it. Mari and Erik sat and watched Christine leave.   
"I feel really bad for her. I feel bad for you too Erik," With that she leaned in and hugged him.  
"Why do you feel bad for me?"  
"I never actually realized the magnitude at which you heart was broken that night,"  
"I wish I could do something but I can't think of anything,".  
"Me neither,". Mari said rather heavyheartedly. "Me neither,".  
"I've got it!"  
"What?!"  
"I will tell you later. I have to prepare for it now though,".   
With that Erik stood and walked to the door his long steps covering the short distance in two short strides.   
***  
The audience was full. There was not a single seat left empty. Except for Box Five that is. Erik looked across the stage at his wife. Mari looked absolutely beautiful and standing not far from her was Christine who looked splendid as well. She was wearing a soft pink gown that fell to the floor in a waterfall of frills and ruffles. It fit her slim waist perfectly and had a rather high neckline. Her hair was tied back and had decorative pins in it. Crépin had finished his speech and had just introduced Erik, very sneakily hiding the fact that he didn't know his name. Erik stepped out on stage and bowed to the audience. It had been such a long time since he had been on stage. He turned and walked toward the piano as Delcroix introduced the first performer. Erik sat and watched as Christine walked on stage, her pink dress flowing behind her. She had the best fake smile he had ever seen. He could tell it wasn't a genuine smile because the corners of her eyes hadn't slanted up like they usually did when she smiled. She began to sing and it was better than it was in rehearsal but not by much. He could tell that she was putting all her heart and soul into it but, the problem was that there was no heart or soul left for her to put into it. The applause was great but Erik could tell that she was dissapointed. The next few girls went just fine but everyone in the audience was excited for the new up and coming star. Mari walked out on stage and she was met with a storm of applause. She began to sing and the entire theater went silent. Her song was so beautiful that he was sure nobody could quite belive it. When she finished her performance the applause was thundering. There were so many people clapping so loudly that he was sure that they would all go deaf. Mari turned to acknowledge him and he saw the biggest smile that had ever graced her face. She turned and left the stage. As soon as she exited Christine stopped her.  
"You did a wonderful job,"  
"Thank you so much Christine,"  
With that Christine walked off to watch the rest of the performers.  
***  
The show came to a close and the audience had loved it so much that the applause during the finale was indescribable. The performers made their way onto the stage for the finale bow. The applause didn't cease until every performer including Erik had bowed and left the stage. When they left the stage Erik disappeared. He asked Mari before the show to make sure Christine didn't leave. She wasn't sure where he was going but thought it best not to question. Ten minutes later Erik was standing in front of Christine's dressing room about to knock on the door. He knocked and a rather sorrowful looking Christine opened the door. Her eyes lite up a little when she saw him but it wasn't enough to hide her true emotions.   
"Hi Erik," She said in surprise. She hadn't expected him to show up.  
"You did a wonderful job my dear. Have you had a chance to look at you vanity,"  
"What?" She asked as she turned around to look at her vanity. On it, right in the center, was a red rose with a black ribbon tied in a bow around it. She went over to her vanity and picked it up. She noticed that this wasn't a real rose like he usually left, but a faux rose made out of silk.   
"Thank you Erik, I..."  
"I thought you could use something that would last a little longer than a rose,". There was an envelope underneath of the rose and she picked it up turning towards Erik.  
"What's this?".  
"That is an envelop containing my contact info. You can now write to me if you feel you need to or want to. I will respond as quickly as I can,"  
"Oh Erik," Christine ran up to him and embraced him. He wrapped his arms around her and held her close for a few moments, almost reminiscing in the past. Christine pulled away from him and looked him in the eyes.  
"This is the best thing you could have done. Honestly I was expecting to either leave here with you or alone like I came. Somehow I managed to do both," A true smile, the first he had seen since she had arrived, appeared on her face and she looked like she had just been given a piece of her soul back. She could feel something else in the envelope but she figured Erik was being mysterious for a reason.  
"Well I will leave you now. Write soon," With that Erik left and gently closed the door behind him. Christine looked down at the envelope in her hand and the rose in her other hand. She wondered what else was in the envelope so she opened it ever so carefully. She turned it up on end over her vanity and three things fell out. A piece of paper with an address, a photo with some writing on it, and the ring that Erik had once given her when he wished her to marry him. Christine carefully picked up the ring and examined it. Not a single thing about it had changed. She slipped it onto her right ring finger and admired it. She then picked up the picture. It was a picture of Erik watching Christine rehearse. She flipped the photo over wondering how he had come by this picture.  
Dear Christine,  
This photo was taken by my good friend the Persian shortly before you made your debut. He somehow managed to sneak up behind me and snap this photo. When he gave it to me I was angry for having any visual documentation of my existance but, as soon as I saw it, I realized how much I loved this photo.   
Yours Truly,  
Erik  
This was written on the back in his long, thin writing. He couldn't have done anything better Christine thought. She returned the photo and address to the envelope and tucked it into her handbag. She got ready for bed and laid down. She fell asleep looking at the rose that Erik had given her.  
***  
"So what was your big surprise for Christine?" Mari asked Erik as soon as she saw him walk through the door.   
"I gave her faux rose just like the ones you always receive from me after you perform," he started as he motioned to the rose tied with a black ribbon in her hand. "And an envelope containing our mailing address, a photo taken by the Persian, and the ring,". Mari knew the story behind each of the items and understood him wanting to maintain contact.  
"That is the best thing I think you could have done for her," Mari said as she walked up to him laying her arms across his shoulders and around the back of his neck. He leaned down and kissed her. He began to pull away when she kissed him back. This subtle exchange of their love was enough to satisfy Mari with the knowledge that it really was just her now. Mari gently pulled her face away from his and she looked him in the eyes. His eyes were of the deepest green. She touched his mask with her left hand, the one that did not hold the rose. He leaned his head onto her palm and placed his hand over hers. He could feel her long fingers wrapping around the edges of his mask and the material slowly being pulled away from his face. He felt himself internally recoil as he had trained himself to do after years and years of being forced to wear the mask. He didn't physically move a muscle though. He let her pull his mask from his face and set it on top of the piano by which they stood. She leaned in yet again and kissed him. It was almost as if she wanted to see his deformity so she could look past it to the man hidden underneath. She let her left hand move across his face then she let her right hand take up the mantle. The rose slipped out of her hand and fell on top of the piano, right next to his mask. Erik could feel her delicate hands running across his face. He placed his hands carefully on her back and smoothly ran his hands up and down her back. They sat down together at the piano stool and continued to kiss. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the flowing designs on the music stand of his piano. Other than that, his mind was just on Mariette. There was silence in the room. The only thing that could be heard was the breathing of the two lovers as they kissed each other in front of the piano.   
***  
The next morning Erik woke. The first thing he saw was Mari's bare back. It was beautiful. Her skin was so soft, a lot like a lambs wool. He could remember her hands running across his chest and down his back as they kissed passionately. He silently reminisced in the night before for a little while until he heard a knock at the door.   
"Who on earth in calling this early in the morning!" He thought as he grabbed his robe and threw it on along with a pair of matching pants. He hated answering the door like this but he didn't feel like taking the extra time to throw some clothes on. He quietly left the room and closed the door sneaking one last look at his sleeping beauty. He walked over to the door and opened it. Standing there in her cloak and hat was Christine. Her hair flowed down past her shoulders and had nothing keeping it pulled back. She had her bag with her.   
"Good Morning Erik," She said quietly realizing that he had just gotten out of bed and his wife must still be sleeping.   
"Good Morning Christine, would like to come in?"  
"Oh no I can't stay. I just came to say goodbye and thank you for the gift. I will write you as soon as I get home," With that Erik put his arms out and they embraced. Christine could feel his thin body beneath his robe and wished that she never had to let him go. But she did. She turned to leave but before Erik could close the door she had one more thing to add.  
"Oh Erik, you forgot your mask," she said with a hint of humor in voice as she pointed toward the right side of her face. She turned and walked away hoping that this would not be the last time she saw him and quietly laughing at Erik's disheveled state. As he watched her leave Erik felt the right side of his face and realized that she was right, he had forgotten to put his mask on.  
"Geese Erik, you think you would have learned by now," he said to himself laughing slightly. He closed the door just as Mari walked out their room. She was wearing her pale peach colored robe that had light floral designs all over it and her matching night gown. The flowers were of course roses. He turned and she saw that Erik had answered the door without his mask.  
"Honey you forgot a little something,"  
"Yeah I know," He said walking the short distance from the door to their room. She watched him walk into their room and called after him.  
"Honey it's on the piano,"  
He immediately turned and walked toward the piano with the same placid expression on his face. He picked up his mask. Mari went into the kitchen, remembering her rose, and grabbed a vase which she filled with water and placed on a small table next to the piano. She picked up the rose and smelled it. Erik watched all and just stood there.  
"Who was at the door?" Mari asked him as she put the rise in the vase.  
"It was Christine. She came to say goodbye,"   
"Oh. I enjoyed meeting her for the most part,"  
Erik gave her an odd look that said "really!?" and made him forget his mask for a few seconds.  
"I did! I just started to not enjoy it when she kissed you. I got over it though!"  
His odd expression turned to a smile as he knowingly said "I know," and embraced her. After they released each other, Erik put his mask back on. There was no rehearsal that day so they stayed at home just enjoying each others company. The day flew by and they practiced only an hour which was odd for such a musical pair. It was late in the afternoon and they had reached a lull in their conversation.  
"Erik?"  
"Yes,"  
"Would you sing for me. I haven't heard you sing on a long while,"  
Erik seemed to consider this request and his facial expression gave away that he accepted before he even said a word.  
"Of course,". Erik stood and walked over to the piano. He sat down and began to play a gorgeous melody. She recognized it as one of the songs he wrote a while ago called Music of the Night. He loved this song and so did she. He seemed to be singing it to her and, half way through the song, the piano ceased and he stood but continued to sing. "Floating, falling, sweet intoxication," He stood behind her gently running his hand down her side and grabbing her hand. "Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation," He brought her hand up to his face and carefully turned her. He then looked her in the eyes and continued. "Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write, the power of the music of the night," his voice reached a fantastic Forte as he returned to the piano and played the part where he wasn't singing but soon stood to finish the song. He walked up next to Mari and gently put his finger under her chin. His finger followed the path made by her jaw bone as he finished the song. "You alone can make my song take flight, help me make the music of the night,". When he finished the song Mari was enveloped in his arms again and had completely relaxed into his embrace. She could feel him behind her and felt his hands on her stomach. He finished singing and they just stood there like that for a moment.   
"I love your voice. It fills my heart and makes me want to be with you more,".  
Erik stood unable to respond. In the silence Mari began to sing.  
"Say you'll love me every waking moment, don my head with talk of summertime. Say you want me with you now and always, promise me that all you say is true, that's all I ask of you,"  
"Let me be your shelter, let me be you light, your safe. Nothing can harm you my song with warm and guide you,"  
"All I want is freedom, a world with no more night and you always beside me to hold me and to guide me,"  
"Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, lead me save me from my solitude, say you want me with you here beside you. Anywhere you go let me go to, Mariette that's all I ask of you,"  
"Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime, say the word and I will follow you,". The next part was a duet that couldn't help be heard in the heavens for it was so beautiful.  
"Share each day with me, each night, each morning,"  
"Say you love me," Mari sung facing Erik and slowly getting closer to him intertwining her fingers with his.  
"You know I do,"  
"Love me, that's all I ask of you," they sang together as the gap between them closed and they kissed. This ended their song there. As they pulled away from each other, they looked each other in the eyes and stayed glued to the spot. Erik had his right hand on her shoulder blade and she had her left hand resting on his waist. Their free hands were intertwined. And they stood like this until a knock on their front door broke their reverie. Erik looked toward the door and sighed. These moments never lasted long. He broke their embrace and walked toward the door.  
"Erik,"  
He turned and looked at Mari.  
"What?"  
"Just making sure you had your mask,"  
"Ha ha," He said with a small smile starting to pull at the corner of his lips. He opened the door and saw Delcroix standing there.   
"Delcroix, what may I do for you Mossieur?".  
"Crépin and I would like you to come help us pick out a program for our next performance,".  
"Why are you asking me isn't that normally the conductor's job?"  
"It is but the conductor in on sick leave right now and we think you would be the best person conduct the orchestra,"  
"Well thank you I am flattered," Erik was speaking in a rather monotone voice. He wasn't really good at showing happiness. "I will go get dressed and meet you at your office," He closed the door and completely missed the look of surprise on Delcroix's face when he realized that Erik in fact still had his night clothes on. It was 1:00 in the afternoon afterall.   
"Who was that Erik?"  
"It was Delcroix. He wants me to be the conductor for the next performance and pick out the music for the program," He told her as he walked into room and closed the door.  
"Really?! Did you accept his offer?"  
"Of course I did! Even if I didn't particularly want to I probably would have accepted simply because it has to do with music," Mari heard his voice come from their bedroom. He walked out in his usual clothes, a white shirt, black slacks, a deep plum colored vest, and a black tail coat. He grabbed his cloak and walking stick and began to leave when he noticed his wife coming out of their bedroom in a simple day dress.   
"You don't have to come with me,"  
"I'm not. I'm just going to walk around for a little while. I see no point in staying here when there is nothing to do,"  
"Fair enough," He held the door open and walked with his wife until they came to the managers office. They exchanged a kiss on the cheek and went their seperate ways. Erik knocked on the door of the office and he heard Delcroix telling him to come in.  
He walked in and saw the two managers sitting behind their desks obviously having just finished an argument. Delcroix was as red as a tomato and Crépin running his hands through his hair, something he did when he was really irritated.   
"I see I have just interrupted a rather heated argument,"  
"How did...nevermind,"Crépin had learned that it was best not to question the Phantom. "As you know we have brought you here to come up with a program,"  
"Yes. Please tell me what you want,"  
"We were thinking a spring theme since it is April. Anything that has that feeling. We want four songs,".   
"Well there is Schumann's First Symphony, Vivaldi's Four Seasons - Spring, and Beethoven's Spring Sonata...,"  
"We would like you to compose one as well,"  
"Um, okay so we have a program,"  
"I guess we do you can go,"  
"Thank you for your time Mossieurs," He stood and walked out of their office. After he closed the door he stopped and pulled out his pocket watch. Three minutes. Hm, interesting he thought. He walked around the theater for the next half hour half trying to find his wife and half just because. Eventually he saw Mari admiring one of the prop tables and he called out to her.  
"Mari!"  
"Oh Erik! How was the meeting?"  
"It was fine. They asked me to compose a song for the concert,"  
"That's great!"  
"Yeah,"  
"You don't seem that excited,"  
"I never am," Erik replied.  
"That's true,"  
***  
As soon as they arrived home Erik sat down at his piano and began composing. Three hours later, Erik was still composing. She had seen him work on a piece like this before in fact she had seen him do this quite a lot before but never heard him having so much trouble on a piece before. He kept scratching things out of his music and crumpling it all up and starting over. By the end of the third hour, his wastebasket was overflowing and it had been empty when he started. It was nearing 11 o'clock so Mari said good night and headed off to bed. His composition was due in two weeks and he seemed to be stressing even though it was the first of fourteen days and he wasn't to start rehearsing the orchestra for another two and a half weeks. She tried to get him to go to bed but he was having nothing of it. She fell asleep to the sound of his piano and his annoyed sighs.  
***  
The next morning Mari woke up and felt Erik behind her. she hadn't known he had come in so it must have been late when he had. She quietly got out of bed and got dressed leaving the sleeping Erik sleep. Just minutes after she left the room though, Erik came out fully dressed and sat down at his piano. The music began and it didn't cease for an hour when he decided to eat the breakfast that Mari had put on the piano for him amidst all the discarded pieces of sheet music.   
"I'm going to rehearsal now!" She called to Erik.   
"Goodbye, " With nothing left to add to the conversation, Mari left.   
***  
Mari walked down the ornately decorated hallways of the concert hall slowly as she was very early. She noticed things she hadn't before even in the dim light. There was painting chipping off in a few places where costume racks and other miscellaneous items ran into the wall, revealing a light blue underneath the creme color. The floor was a dark hardwood, possibly oak. There were old posters from performances long since over and pictures of famous musicians that had preformed here or had gotten their start here. Every once in a while a dancer would pass by holding a broken pointe shoe or a stage hand wheeling a costume cart back to one of the costume rooms. She would often forget how much this place meant to her but it was at times like these that she remembered the part in her life this hall had played. As she watched a costume cart roll past, a mirror was revealed. It was usually used by dancers or the other performers to check their hair and makeup before going on stage but this time it showed Mari how long it had been since she had looked in a mirror. Not just looked in a mirror though, but actually noticing every little detail of her complexion in the mirror. She saw how high and defined her cheek bones were. She saw how her jaw slanted sharply forming the almost diamond shape of her face. Her eyes were shaped like hazel colored almonds. Her thin lips were a pink almost on the verge of red. She noticed how pale her skin was but yet how nice it looked in contrast with her features and her flaming red hair. The last thing her eyes fell upon was her scar. With years of aging, it had slowly become less and less visible but it could still very clearly be seen. It started at the corner of her left eye and slanted straight done to the hinge of her jaw make a slight zig-zag in the middle. It continued down her neck and almost all the way down to get shoulder. Who knew a glass jar could be so dangerous. The entire scar was white and had the slightly mangled look of a ragged cut that had just healed.   
"There you are Mari! Quite admiring yourself and get on stage. It's time for rehearsal!" Delcroix said as he was frantically moving around trying to find all the preformers.  
"Okay mossieur Delcroix," Mari said sneaking one last look at herself in the mirror and leaving to return to the stage.   
***  
"Why won't this work!!!" Erik cried out in anguish. "I haven't even got past measure 10 and I am stuck!!!". He knew no one was around to hear his agony but it felt good to just yell. Some how it made the problem seem harder yet simpler at the exact same time. He put his head done on the keys the piano releasing a mixed up chaotic sound as he did so. He sat there like that for a few moments just thinking about the song and where it was heading. The truth was he didn't even really know. He had a ton of notes and unuseful scribbles but nothing set in stone. He sat up and just stared at the music. He put the cover down over the keys and put his elbow on it. He propped his head on his hand much like a confused teenager looks over their homework. A piece of blank sheet music fell onto the cover and he caught it. Seemingly of its own accord, Erik's hand picked up a pencil and began to slowly draw out musical notes on the staff. He considered this doodling but it helped him think. He kept writing all the while trying to figure out the best way to start this song. All of a sudden he realized that he had "doodled" 20 measures or so of music. He looked at it for a moment and realized that he might be able to use it. He put the music on the stand while he pulled the cover off of the keys. He began to play it and a beautiful melody came out. After changing two or three notes, he had the first 20 measures of his song. He was so pleased with this that he could just stare at it. After a few minutes he began to play again and the song was beginning to come easier now than it had the beginning. It was still hard but at least he had started it.   
***  
Five hours later rehearsal was over. Mari made her way off the stage and, after socializing for a few minutes, headed back home. She passed by the mirror again and for some reason she stopped. She saw the pretty 14 year old girl that had once stood admiring herself in mirrors all the time before her parents died. Everybody else saw something else though. Erik saw a gorgeous 26 year old woman with ivory skin and flaming red hair that defied it and had a voice that was better than any angel's. The conductor saw a perfectly sweet girl but that was too ugly to preform on stage. Mdm. Sharpe saw a young woman that was constantly trying to go against her. She suddenly realized how many different opinions people had of her. She began to walk and wondered "who's opinion really matters though?" She was still so deep in thought when she arrived at the front door that she didn't hear Erik pounding on the piano hoping something nice would come out of it. Her thought was broken when she opened the door and heard Erik yell "NO, NO, NO!!! This is all wrong!!!"  
"What!?" Mari asked all sorts of bewildered and astonished.   
"This is not working and it is starting to try my patience!"  
"Just starting to?" Mari said with a slight hint of sarcasm.  
Erik threw a very annoyed glare in her direction. She was always one to occasionally let her smart mouth get the best of her.  
"Sorry. What is not working this time?"  
"The transition between this part, " he said as he played a snippet from his song, "and this part," and he played another snippet. Mari walked over to him and sat down on the stool next to him. She stared at the song for a minute playing it over in her head and humming it.   
"How about you do this?" She said as she played a little. Erik's eyes widened.   
"That is perfect!!! Thank you!" He wrote it down and continued to compose. Mari stood up giving him a kiss on the forehead as she did. "Your welcome,". She made herself dinner and being unable to convince Erik to join her, set his dinner on the piano replacing his breakfast place. "Did you just not eat on these little marathons of composing before you met me?"  
"Pretty much," he answered, keeping his focus on his composition.   
Mari cracked a smile and returned to eat her dinner. When she finished she realised that she had forgotten something. She poured a glass of wine and sat it next to Erik's still untouched food. He barely glanced at it but said thank you. Mari went and got ready for bed. She sat down and read for a little while. When she finished, she poked her head out of the bedroom. She saw Erik take a sip of wine but other than that, was completely absorbed in his music. She figured it would be best to leave him alone. She laid down and said "only 12 more days of this,". Then she drifted off to sleep listening to the sweet melodies coming from the piano in the living room.   
***  
The next week was pretty much exactly the same. Mari would occasionally succeed in convincing Erik to share a meal with her but it was rare. By the end of the eighth day the stress was mounting and it was beginning to take its toll on him. He was almost finished but was having trouble with the ending and no matter what she thought of it wasn't good enough for the ending. Finally on the night of the ninth day Mari was crudely awoken by Erik.  
"I have it!!!" Erik yelled in glee. His pencil was flying as he wrote down the notes. Mari tried to go back to sleep but he came in and dragged out of bed much like a five year old drags their parents out of bed on Christmas morning. She stumbled out as Erik guided her to a chair next to the piano and she sat down. He played the song, which was about 30 minutes long, all the way through and, when he finished he looked at Mari. Mari gazed at him sleepily.   
"It is two in the morning, and I am tired, but that was a gorgeous song,".  
Erik didn't say anything but he smiled at her and motioned towards their bedroom.   
"Thank you now go get some sleep,"  
Mari quickly agreeded and stumbled her way back to bed. As soon as her head got the pillow she was asleep again but she could still hear the beautiful piano music that had yet to cease.   
***  
Erik spent the tenth and eleventh day entirely perfecting his piece. Every note that didn't sound quite right or every accidental that was wrongly placed was fixed and by the time he had finished it, it was absolutely gorgeous. Erik began to make the final copies of his music. He always kept the original. He had stacks and stacks of original copies of his own compositions. He worked himself day and night but it eventually caught up to him. Mari woke to an incredibly odd silence on the morning of the twelfth day. She got up and walked out to the living room wondering what Erik was doing. She was surprised to see him sleeping on the piano. He had his arms crossed on the keys and his head resting in the crook of one of his elbows. He had one leg bent underneath the stool and the other stuck straight out in front of him. There was sheet music all around him and broken pencils littering the ground. Mari called his name softly and touched his shoulder but he was sleeping so soundly that he didn't wake. She could hear his slow breaths as they hit the keys. She decided to leave him be and wake him before she went to rehearsal which wasn't for another two hours. She went back into the bedroom and put on an emerald green dress that made her hair and eyes pop. It came down to mid calf and was made out of a flowing material. The sleeves were 3/4 length and made of lace. She loved this dress. She tied her hair back in a loose braid. She put on the smallest amount of makeup she could with it still being visible and left the room. She quietly went about her work around the house. She made breakfast, dusted, and tidied up a bit. She even carefully stacked some of the music that was laying around on the floor. She picked all the pencils up and put them back in the jar that was laying on its side on top of the piano. It was almost time for her to leave. She sat down next to Erik and gently placed her hands on his shoulders. She shook him gently and called his name. This didn't work so she called his name a little louder and shook his shoulders a little harder. He finally began to wake up muttering something that couldn't quite be made out by Mari. She manged to get him upright and walking. He had his arm across her shoulders and it was a good thing because he stumbled almost every step of the way to their bedroom. Mari let go of him and he laid down on the bed. She bent down to pick a pencil up which she could have only guessed feel from his shirt or pants pocket when he stumbled in. When she stood to tell him that she would be back by 5 he was already asleep. She pulled a blanket up to his chest and left.   
"Wow, he is really out of it." Mari thought. "Well I've got to get to rehearsal so I guess I will see him later, ". Mari left and walked down the dim hallway toward the stage.   
***  
"What time is it?" Erik asked as he came out of the room.  
"Eight o'clock,"  
"At night?!"  
"Yeah. You were asleep on your piano when I woke up this morning so I helped you move to the bed and when I got back from rehearsal six hours later you were still sleeping,".  
"It's still Thursday right?!" Erik was worried. His composition was due Saturday and he didn't want to have wasted two whole days.   
"Yes it is now will you at least sit down and enjoy a glass of wine and talk with your wife,".  
"I suppose," he said a little reluctantly but walked over to the couch and sat down still in the clothes that he had on the night before. Mari poured a glass of wine for him and herself and walked over to the couch. Erik took his gladly and took a sip.   
"You always know how to pick the best wines dear," he said as he wrapped his arm around him and pulled her in closer. They talked for almost an hour. Erik asked how her rehearsal had been for the past weeks. She responded with the few problems she ever encountered with rehearsal.  
"I'm sorry I couldn't help you practice I was just so busy with Valse du Printemps, that I didn't have the time or patience,"  
"It's okay Erik I know you were busy. All the work paid off though it sounds beautiful. I am sure that yours will be the best one out of the set,".   
"Thank you dear,"  
"Have you finished perfecting it yet?"  
"I don't know. I will sit down with it here in a little bit and work on it," They sat in silence for a few moments. Erik realized how much he had changed in a few short years. Mari realized that his thoughts had went somewhere else.   
"What are you thinking about?"  
"How much I've changed in the past two years. I used to be darker, more untrustful, I had a shorter temper and I was a lot more volatile. I used to be a lot more secretive as well. After I was expelled from the old opera house, I was set on starting a new life that didn't involve anyone and the only social contact I would get would be the occasional prank for my own amusement but all of a sudden I couldn't write music a well as I once had. I was missing the voice of my young student. One night I left my home in an angry fit and stormed around back stage. I heard music though and I sought to find the source of it when I found you. I listened for a week and decided that you could use my help as you were good but needed better technique. I almost didn't help but I decided I needed something to take my mind off of my recent heartbreak. As the lessons progressed, you began to take on a greater importance to me but I thought of you only as a student. I started to see things in you though that I found quite appealing though. Your independence, your willingness to learn, and the fact that you might have the slightest clue as to what I had to go through. I honestly didn't think that I loved you. I thought that I loved your music and the life it brought back to me but then you left after your lesson one night and I found that I missed you. I sensed you with me even after you left and that's when I began to see my feelings surface. The morning of your debut you said you thought that you loved me and I realized the reason my feelings had stayed hidden. I didn't want to be hurt again but then I saw how loyal you were and I gathered enough courage to state my true feelings," Erik spoke this almost like he was trying to get Mari to understand why he loved her so dearly. "I was still unsure of your love for me and my love for you though until you asked about my mask,"  
"I always had meant to ask but I just thought that question was a little to personal for a student teacher relationship,". She watched as a thankful smile graced his thin lips and he continued.   
"Well you asked and I was about to just outright say no when I remembered how Christine went about removing my mask for the first time. She just ripped it off without as much as a gentle hint as to what she was about to do. The look of horror on her face afterwards haunted for months after. That was why I was incredibly hesitant still but when you were perfectly willing to let me make the desicion and wait, I knew that it didn't really matter to you. When I felt your eyes on me, though, after you removed my mask, I felt ashamed and wished that I had said no but then I saw that you hadn't recoiled at all. There wasn't a single horrified gasp or look on your face. It was just one of sadness. I knew at that moment that I truly loved you,". He looked her in the eyes and grasped her hand as he said this. She saw how inner most these feelings were and was so touched that she couldn't help but lean into him. "You really did help change me. Now I perform on stage and will let myself be seen by others,".  
"I knew you changed. I can honestly say that I had second thoughts when I found out that you murdered several people and attempted to murder another but then I remembered everything you had done since you came here and the answer was nothing. Or at least nothing of that magnitude,". Erik had heard these words before but only just realized how close he had come to being alone again.  
"Well I need to go work," with that he stood up and walked over to his piano. He played a little while making a few changes here and there but stopped after two hours of perfecting it.  
"Is something wrong Erik?"  
"No. I just think that I have finished my piece, ".  
He began to play it. The beginning was a soft, almost sad melody that flowed easily together. It slowly gained tempo and dynamic value until it reached a transition into a lighter, much happier melody. It continued in this melody occasionally slowing down or moving to a legato section. The music continued and Mari became lost in it. It was so dramatic and powerful that she could feel her mind and soul giving in to it. It was almost as if she had become the music. The song reached a soft ending and the music ceased. Erik sat there just staring at it.   
"That's it. I finished it,"  
"And it only took you twelve days of no sleep," Mari said, recovering from her trance.   
"Funny," He stood and walked over to Mari. He grabbed her hand and they walked to their bedroom together. They laid down in bed and slowly kissed. Eventually they feel asleep.  
***  
The next morning, Mari woke before Erik.   
"Not surprising," She thought as she put on a light green day dress and left the room. She left a note telling Erik that she had left early for rehearsal and would be back by five that afternoon right next to his mask on his night stand. She grabbed her cloak and purse and left. She realized how long it had been since she had left the concert hall and wanted a little sun. She walked outside and was met with a beautiful powder blue sky spotted with wispy clouds and a warm, inviting sun. The light was warm on her face as she walked down the street. She noticed all of the stores and stopped at a little bistro on the street corner and ordered a coffee. She enjoyed the sights to be seen and all the activity happening on the streets. Across the street she saw a delivery man with a ton of fruit in the back of his cart getting a slip of paper signed by the owner of the grocery store. There was a street musician playing a beautiful french folk song and children playing in the streets. She paid for her coffee and walked down the street a little farther. She had been gone for an hour already and thought it wise to head back so she wouldn't be late for rehearsal. As she started heading back she heard a child.   
"Mommy look at that lady's scar!" the child said as he pointed at Mari.  
"Joan! We don't say things like that!" The mother chastised the child then turned to Mari. "Mdm. I am so sorry!"  
"It's quite alright Mdm. Children have a mind of their own after all,".  
"They do don't they. Sorry again and have a good day," The mother said and turned taking her young son with her who waved at Mari. Mari waved back. Those type of things didn't bother her that much any more. She continued on her way back to the concert hall. She walked in half an hour before rehearsal was to start so she decided to watch the dancers practice. They really were lovely. She always thought being a dancer would be fun but it was never as appealing as being a musician. Half an hour later her rehearsal started. Soon her voice filled the auditorium.   
***  
"Wow did she get an early start," Erik exclaimed as she read the note that Mari had left for him laying next to his mask. He stood and, before he could put his mask on, he caught a glance of himself in the mirror in Mari's small vanity. He saw his face as bare and disfigured as he remembered. He really tried to not look in mirrors for every time he did he felt a pang of hurt. He saw every bump and twisted piece of skin on his face. He put his mask on and sighed. He left the room and sat down at his piano. He began to make the final copies. Three hours later, he had finished the copies and had put then into an engraved, leather folder. He went back into their room and put on his normal clothes except with a dark yellow waist coat. He put his cloak on and grabbed the finished score and his walking stick. He left and walked down the hallway toward the manager's office. He noticed that the wood floors had just been cleaned and every once in a while the soles of his shoes would squeak on the freshly cleaned wood. He saw some costume racks in the hall way and stopped to admire the delicate fabrics that made these costumes. He headed on his way remembered that this was the hall way that he had run into Christine in just a few weeks earlier. He continued to walk and came in front of the managers office. He knocked but there was no answer. He knocked again but there was still no answer.   
"They must still be at rehearsal," Erik said to himself quietly. He turned and started heading down toward the theater. He walked past Box 5 and noticed an envelope sitting there. He went in to pick it up thinking it was his salary. After all it was around that time he had just sent them a reminder. He picked it up and saw that there were actually two envelopes. On the first envelope was the word Phantom in Delcroix's slightly messy handwriting. The second, however, was addressed to the Opera house and had O.G written in the place where the recipients name was suppose to go and it was written in Christine's small, dainty handwriting. He was happy that she had written and wanted to read it but knew he had business to attend to. He put the two envelopes in his pocket and scanned the theater for the two managers. He saw them discussing something or another and wildly pointing at stage. He made his way down to the seating area and quietly sat down in a seat that was behind Decroix and Crépin. They hadn't heard or seen him so he listened to what they were arguing about.   
"Ms. Astier should be in the center of the stage with the dancers circling around her," Delcroix said, sounding like he was getting more and more irritated by the minute.  
"She is not singing or doing anything of much importance other than acting so it makes more sense to put her on stage right and the dancers in the center,"  
"But she is the star!"  
"But she's not doing anything!"  
"I agree with Crépin," Erik said loudly enough that they could hear him but quietly enough that he wasn't disturbing rehearsal.   
"Holy @$!#!" Delcroix almost yelled but that wasn't new so the rehearsal went on. Crépin jumped five feet in the air and almost yelled out but contained himself. Erik enjoyed frightening Delcroix the most because of these hilarious reactions.   
"Why do you that O.G?!" Crépin asked trying to regain his composure.   
"Mostly because it amuses me,"  
"At least he's honest," Delcroix said as he looked from the Phantom to his business associate.   
"I came to tell you I finished my composition," he said as he held the folder up so the managers could see it.   
"Wonderful. Can you start rehearsing them tomorrow?". Crépin asked.   
"Tomorrow?! I thought that I wasn't suppose to start rehearsing them until Monday?".   
"Well that was the original plan but Delcroix will explain to you the reasons while I go talk with the musicians," Crépin said just wanting to escape the situation.   
"Yes. Please do,"  
"Well we were looking at the dates and we had to move the orchestra performance up three days because it was coinciding with an opera that we have to put on for a visiting dignitary,".  
"So I lose a day of practice," This was more of a statement than a question but his displeasure with this was apparent.   
"Yes,".  
"Fine but I request that our rehearsals be extended by an hour everyday,"  
"The rehearsal would be seven hours then!"  
The look on the Phantom's face dared him to disagree with him  
"But that will be just fine,"  
"Thank you Delcroix. Now I want to thank you for leaving my salary and my letter in Box 5 for me. I also want to thank you for leaving Box 5 empty even when I am not using it," With that Erik stood and left with the score tucked under his arm. Delcroix watched him leave and then turned his attention back to the stage. Crépin returned as soon as Erik left.  
"Gee thanks,"  
"For what?"  
"Oh I don't know you just kind of threw me to the lions there," Delcroix said crossing his arms across his slim chest.  
"Well I did tell them to do what I said about the placement on stage, "  
"Fine. Well the orchestra rehearsals are now seven hours long,"  
"Okay. Well at least he didn't lose his temper,".  
"Yeah,"  
***  
Erik returned to his home and set his composition down on top of his piano. He sat down on the couch and just sat there. He was still tired from his two week run of composing. After sitting there for a few minutes, he fell asleep. His head fell back onto the back of the couch and his walking stick dropped to the floor. He slept for about 30 minutes then the closing of a door woke him up. He turned around and he saw Mari. She was wearing a light green day dress that was quite flattering on her.   
"Hello there Erik. I saw you at rehearsal today. Thanks for the show by the way!"  
Erik laughed a little. "Your welcome. How was rehearsal today?"  
"It went quite well. No problems,". Suddenly Erik remembered the envelopes.   
"What are those?" Mari asked as she say down next to him on the couch.   
"My salary and a letter from Christine,". Mari's face fell a little at the mention of Christine's name but Erik didn't notice.   
He opened the letter first.   
Dear Erik,  
I want to thank you again for the gifts. I am doing well and I hope you are the same. I got home just two hours ago but Raoul is already passed out drunk on the sofa in the parlor. I am looking for another performance opportunity. If you hear of any could you tell me please? Give Mari my best and tell her to not give up on singing. She has a lovely voice.   
Sincerely,   
Christine  
Erik had read the letter out loud thinking that Mari might like to hear it.   
"You know, the more I hear about this Raoul fellow, the more I don't like him," Mari said.   
"Don't worry I have passed beyond loathing to whatever is worse,"  
Mari gave a slight smile at this.   
"Are you going to write back?".  
"I will do it tomorrow. I am still exhausted from my composing run,".  
"I'm not surprised, "  
They sat like that for just a few moments. Mari sighed and stood up.   
"Is there something wrong Mari?" Erik asked twisting around to look at her as she walked to the kitchen.   
"I don't know. I keep having terrible feelings of jealousy every time you mention her, "  
Erik stood up clearly confused.   
"Why?"  
"It has something to do with something that happened a long time ago,"  
"What happened?"  
"It doesn't matter,"  
"Mari it clearly does. I want to know so that I can better understand why you get as protective over me as I get over you,". Mari really didn't want to tell him but eventually divulged his desperate question with a satisfying answer.   
"When I was sixteen this boy, well man I suppose, came to the hall looking for a job. He got one as a stage hand. He was 18, dashingly handsome, strong willed, and kind. It was everything I wanted in a man. I began to get to know him and I began to like him more and more. We hung out more and more and I found soon enough that I loved him. Then one night I stated my love for him but he seemed awfully distracted. I said it again and he said thank you. I looked at him and he said what. I said you are a romantic that is not into it tonight. What's up. He said nothing and we finished our date. The next day I went looking for him and I saw him making out with my best friend. They didn't see me but I took care of that. I said in a voice that was like the calm before the storm "So it was all an empty lie?" They saw me and they tried to act like nothing happened. I said "We're through," and with that I walked away. The tears didn't start until I laid in bed that night. My sadness slowly turned to anger and I wanted answers. The next day I cornered him and asked him why. He had the audacity to tell me that I should never have expected his love back after all I was the ugly one of the bunch. I slapped him and turned my back on him. I walked away and never saw him again. That's why I'm so protective. I have always been a little jealous of anyone without a scar. After that I closed my heart off to everything except music. I grew suspicious of everyone and looked for alterierer motives of everyone I met. It served me well a few times but then I met you,"  
With that she ended her story feeling that it was enough. Erik immediately hugged her and then brought get back out to arms length and stared into the depths of her hazel eyes.   
"I love you and only you. I will never leave you I swear it,"   
"I love you too," Neither of them could remember how long they spent in each others embrace.   
***  
Erik and Mari fell asleep on the couch in the living room. They passed most of the evening talking. Erik had his right arm wrapped around Mari's shoulders and had his head on top of hers. Mari had her head on Erik's shoulder and they were both sleeping soundly. They hadn't even changed out of their clothes. After Mari told Erik what happened when she was but a girl, Erik began to completely understand why she was protective. They were almost the same actually, which is why Erik thought he loved her so much. Erik awoke with a jolt when the clock across the room struck the hour. It was five in the morning. Erik didn't want to move. It felt good just sitting there with Mari's head on his shoulder. He had to move though because rehearsal started at seven and he wanted to be there early. He gently moved his arm and supported her head in his hands as he stood up. He laid her head back down on the couch and continued to the bedroom so he could change his clothes. After he put on an identical outfit, he exchanged his waist coat for one that was deep green. He put his cloak on and grabbed his walking stick. He wrote a note to Mari telling her that he left early for rehearsal and would see her at five. He put his violin back in its case and picked that up. He tucked the score for Valse du Printemps under his arm and left. As he made his way down the hall he remembered the note from Christine. He needed to write a return letter to her.   
***  
Mari woke up and realized that Erik was no longer there. She sat up and looked at the clock. Seven a.m. He was at rehearsal by now. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes she stood but noticed a note in Erik's handwriting sitting on the coffee table next to the couch. It told her that he had left early for rehearsal and would see her at five. She had to get ready, speaking of rehearsal, because hers started at eight. She hurried into their room and grabbed the first dress she saw. It was a dark navy blue that looked almost black. It was rather plain but looked nice on her. She quickly left and ran down the hallway so she would get to rehearsal on time.   
***  
Erik had arrived at the new musicians wing at six a.m. It was a series of three well lite rooms. The one was used for storing instruments and was rather small. It was a little dimmer in there than the other rooms. It had four shelves lining the perimeter of the room completely covered with instruments. There was also a door that connected that room to the one that the orchestra was to be rehearsing in. The one that they were rehearsing in was well lite. It had a dark hardwood floor much like the one in the hallway outside and was rather large. It was full of chairs and music stands already. Farther on down the hall was another hall that led to the sleeping quarters of musicians that lived there. There weren't many but there were still a few. Erik set up his music on the conductor's stand and began to get his violin out. He started to warm up and played a few scales on his violin. The scores for the three other songs were already there. People began to slowly file in. The first person there was, of course, the first chair violin. Mari was not performing in this orchestra because she was singing the lead in the opera for the dignitary that was coming. Usually she would do both but she couldn't this time. The first violin was good but she wasn't Mari or Erik good. Since it was still early Erik hadn't yet had time to get some stuff set up. Erik busied himself by playing a few parts from Valse du Printemps that he hadn't yet had a chance to play on his violin. He played short phrases and made sure he could play some of the harder parts. He looked up from his music and saw the first chair violin starting at him.   
"Yes?" He said.  
"Sorry that was just so beautiful,". She was obviously entranced by his playing ability.   
"Thank you. You are quite good yourself,"  
More and more people were beginning to file in and warm up so he turned his attention to the other people who were asking him questions. Soon enough, though, it was seven and Erik was calling for attention.  
"Everybody quiet!" He called as he taped his baton on the music stand. Everybody looked up and put their instruments down.   
"I assume that the first chairs of each section know which parts go to which person," There was a slow nod going through the orchestra so Erik continued.   
"I will hand the first chairs the music and leave it to them to sort it out. If there are any problems please wait until I have handed out all the music,". Erik began to hand out the music. Their was so much of it that it took forever to hand out all out.   
"First cello!" Erik called unable to point out who it was. There were so many people it was hard to sort out each section from the others. A young man turned around and answered him.   
"Right here!" Erik handed him the music and went on to the next section. Soon he had all the music handed out and returned to the front of the room. On the chalkboard in the front of the room he wrote four names: Four Seasons - Spring, First Symphony, Spring Symphony, Valse du Printemps.   
"You should have all four of these songs. Please put them in this order and if you are missing one of these songs please come up to the front,". There was the sound of shuffling music and then silence. Erik guessed that everyone was ready so he began rehearsal.   
***  
"And then day will come...,"   
"Stop, Stop, Stop,".  
"What is it now maestro?". The maestro was a guest from the college in the city. He was rather full of himself and the only reason he was rehearsing them was because Erik was preparing the orchestra for a performance.   
"You are missing the half step and are taking the B up an octave!"  
"Mossieur, I missed the half step merely because this is a new song that I learned just two days ago and I took the B up an octave because this is an opera and, unless you haven't noticed in your short existence as a musician, opera singers are supposed to take things up an octave," Everyone, including Delcroix who was watching from the audience, went silent as Mari politely attacked his ego. Mari never once lost her composure and kept her voice at a very level tone. To be truthful, every performer was getting tired of him and Delcroix was regretting asking him. When Mari finished her speech everyone began to clap and the young man shriveled up in his stuffed shirt and his cheeks burst with a red that could only be compared with that of a cherry.   
"From the beginning," he said weakly and Mari began to sing. He didn't say another word unless he heard a mistake four or five times in a row. "Then day will come and you won't be by my side,"  
"I promise you that I will come for you once again,"  
"Even if you swear it, you can't deny it, you always lie,"  
This duet was lovely but it couldn't be compared to the duet when Erik sang that leading male's part. Soon enough rehearsal was over for lunch but Mari wasn't hungry. She decided to go try and find Erik since they had an hour and she knew just where to find him.   
***  
Erik rehearsed the orchestra until noon and then released them for lunch. He left and found an empty room that was often used by people to eat in. He walked in and sat himself down in the corner. He began to write a letter to Christine. Only ten minutes later he had a finished note. He read it to himself to make sure he didn't miss anything.   
Dear Christine,   
I am doing well and Mari thanks you for the compliment and sends you her best. I just finished a composition for our spring concert. It only took me 12 days of no sleep but I got it done. I am now rehearsing the orchestra. As for performance opportunities, I haven't heard of any but if I do I will notify you immediately. I hope that Raoul is still concious and not to drunk. Hopefully I will hear from you soon.   
Sincerely,   
Erik  
He put the letter in an envelope and addressed it to the return address on his letter. They had moved just outside of Paris Erik realized. He stood and began to make his way out of the room when he saw Mari.  
"Hello dear," He said as he tucked the envelope in his pocket so he could mail it later.  
"Do you want to go get lunch?"  
"That sounds lovely,". Erik linked arms with his wife and they walked down the hallway towards the door. As they walked out into sun Erik realized how long it had been since he had been outside. The sun was warm on his face and he saw the powder blue sky spotted with the occasional wispy cloud.   
"It's a beautiful day out. There's the café I told you about," Mari said pointing towards the little bistro on the corner that she had stopped at a few days before for a cup of coffee. They sat down and ordered their food and began to talk.   
"How was rehearsal this morning?" Erik asked, wonderinghow the visiting conductor was.   
"Well it was fine except for the visiting conductor,"   
"What did he do this time?"  
"Oh he was just stuffing his shirt with more of his massive ego and telling everybody they were doing everything wrong. He even told the dancers they were doing stuff wrong," she added thoughtfully.   
"That's not a surprise. I think he plays the trumpet,"  
This brought a smile to Mari's face and she continued.   
"He quite it though after I told him off. He tried to tell me off for increasing the octave on a B but I didn't have any of that and told him,".  
"That's my girl," he said approvingly, not much caring for the guest conductor.  
"How was your rehearsal?"  
"Fine. There are some fantastic musicians. I wish you could preform in this concert,"  
"I do too but I really enjoy this opera. I wish you could at least conduct our rehearsal,"  
"That would be nice but we can't be in two places at once,"  
"I know right,"  
Their food had come and they began to eat. They talked about trivial things such as the weather and politics and eventually they were done. Erik paid for their lunch and they left. As they stood to leave, Erik remembered the letter he still needed to send. They were waking out of the bistro when Erik saw a mailbox sitting there. He left Mari for a moment and dropped the envelope in the box.   
"Who's that going to?" Mari asked when he returned and put out his arm for her.   
"Christine. I simply answered her last letter and told her how we are doing,".  
"Oh okay,". Mari had managed to get over her jealousy and was okay with this. They walked down the busy street towards the concert hall. It was a beautiful day hardly breaking 70 degrees with an ever so slight breeze playing through the tails of Erik's jacket and the thin skirt on Mari's dress. As they walled through the front door they split and went their separate ways. As Erik walked down the hall, he could hear violin music. He stopped and listened intently for a few fleeting moments before he went in. The tone was lovely but it wasn't the best he had ever heard and the player seemed to go flat on some of her long notes. He walked in and saw that it was the first chair player who had complimented him earlier. She noticed him come in but continued to play. He went about his business of getting ready and erased the names of the songs from the chalkboard. Instead he began to write some things that he wanted written in the music but had forgot to tell them before they broke for lunch.   
"Move your fingers closer to the bridge when you play that long G in measure 62,".  
"Okay," She did as he said and played the phrase again. The sound that came out was much more beautiful than a few seconds before.   
"That's better," he said, focused on his task and just barely acknowledging her effort. She continued to play.  
"Stop," he said as he turned around and walked toward her. "Play that phrase again," he instructed her. This was a rather difficult part for the violins and she had been struggling on it. She played it again. "Wrong note. It's a Bb not a B,". She played it and the song sounded prettier but it was still rough. Erik grabbed his violin and sat down in the empty chair next to her. He began to play the part and it sounded more beautiful than any one person could have thought that song could have sounded. He finished the phrase and asked her to play. He still couldn't spot what was wrong so he asked her to play with him.   
"That's what it is! You skipping the third sixteenth note and rushing the eighth which is throwing off your timing. Play again but slower,". She did and she got it. "Keep practicing it at that tempo until you have done it perfectly five times in a row," he said as he stood and returned to his stand. On an offhand thought he figured he should ask her name so he could stop referring to her as first violin. "What is your name?".  
"Emilie Lajoie,"  
"Okay Ms. Lajoie. Keep practicing that part. It is by far the most difficult phrase in any of these songs,". He awkwardly added eventhough it sounded like a smooth sentence. At that time people began to file in and he prepared to start rehearsal.   
***  
Mari walked on stage ready for rehearsal. As soon as she stepped foot on the stage, though, Frédéric Rossignol, the guest conductor who's name she had found out just moments before when she asked Delcroix, curious as to this little hot shot's name, shot her a very dirty glare. She suspected that this was because of what had happened earlier and was sure that this was going to be a very "fun" rehearsal.  
***  
Erik was in the middle of rehearsing Valse du Printemps and ran into a problem. There was one person in the brass section messing up the entire rhythm but he couldn't figure out who it was. Eventually he narrowed it down to the trumpets and then further narrowed it down to one person. The fourth chair trumpet.   
"You there fourth chair," Erik said as he pointed towards the musician, "you are clipping the sixteenth note and holding the 32nd notes to long and that is changing the entire rhythm,". He spoke this politely and figured that the trumpet player would take his correction but he found out that he couldn't have been more wrong.   
"Mossiuer, I was not cutting the notes or holding any out it was just artistic changes that make it sound better. I would think you would appreciate it,". Erik looked at young, maybe 18 at most, man with a look that dared him to continue talking.   
"Your "artistic changes", as you call them, are poorly executed and are changing the rythm of the song. Furthermore, you should know that it doesn't fit with what everybody else is trying to do which is the entire point of playing in an ensemble,"  
"How do you know what the composer wanted out of this piece and, if you are so sure that I am playing it wrong, play it better yourself,". The insolent little brute that dared call himself a man had a look of triumph on his face. Anger bubbled deep inside of Erik and threatened to rear its ugly head but he managed to contain it. Instead, he picked up his violin and prepared to play. He started to play the phrase before to get into it and soon watched as the look of triumph turned to a look of sheer embarrassment. He finished that phrase and looked the dolt right in the eyes.   
"I also know exactly what the composer wants from this piece because I am the one who composed it!" Erik barely held back a smirk as the boy turned an even deeper shade of red. It wasn't the first time his ego had gotten the best of him but it may be his last. Erik continued with rehearsal and he had no more problems. After he ripped the trumpet player's ego to shreds, everyone hit the utmost amount of respect for him. He ended rehearsal at exactly 3:15. It was fifteen minutes after it was supposed to end but he had started it late after lunch. He began to pack up his things and, when he had everything together, he decided to go watch the rest of Mari's rehearsal. Hopefully rude, arrogant people would be slightly minimized at her rehearsal.   
***  
Erik walked in and sat down in the first row right behind the conductor. He sat and enjoyed the music eventhough the conductor was stopping them more often than he needed to.   
"Then day will come and you...." Mari began to sing but the conductor stopped her.  
"Ms. you are singing this piece all wrong! The entire thing is not right! Why are you even up there it's obvious that you can't sing!". Mari stood with an astonished look on her face. Now this wasn't because of the cruel remark of the young conductor, she had heard worse than that, but because of the sudden look that came over Erik's face. His face went from completely placid to a burning anger that could only be described by the words that Erik spoke next. Erik stood and walked up to the conductor, talking with a twinge of malice in his voice.   
"Sir, I assure you that she is singing the song perfectly and deserves to be right there, center stage. The problem is, in fact, your incompetence of music and the fact that you were bested in an argument by a woman hurt your ego so much that you can't look past the end of your clouded sense of self righteousness and are trying to get back at her!"  
"Sir just who in the hell are you to talk to me like that," Frédéric said, pulling himself up to his full height which was still substantially shorter than Erik.   
"I am the Phantom of the Opera and I should like you to know that I heard not a single thing wrong with her performance!" Erik was becoming angrier by the minute and could feel the heat of his face beneath his mask.   
"The Phantom of the Opera," Frédéric said, mocking him,"You are a crazy old hack who believes in children's tales and has no place on the stage,". An audible gasp escaped from the mouths of everyone on the stage and Erik looked at the incredibly surprised look on every single one of the performer's faces. Not a single one of them, not even Mari, would have dared talk to him like that.   
"You think the Phantom is a child's tale?" Erik said throwing his voice so it sounded like it was coming from behind Frédéric and changing his voice to add to the confusion.   
"You think I'm an old hack?" Came from the other side.   
"I know it's ventriloquism," Frédéric said but his face wavered with the slightest hint of fear   
"You may know it's ventriloquism but do you know that you have in fact angered the Phantom of the Opera and those who do pay for it," Erik began to advance on him pushing him into the corner just outside of the view of the performers. The silence that had come over the auditorium was a freezing, bitter type of silence. His demeanor, facial expression, and stance all made him scarier. He had a look that dared the boy he stared at to stare him down, his stance would make even a seasoned fighter think twice, and his demeanor would make even the meanest of all dogs pull itself into the corner with its tail between its legs. He carefully wrapped his fingers around the young boy's neck and began to squeeze. Just enough to scare him though. Frédéric's hands shot up to Erik's one and gripped it with a grip that would make death proud but this only caused a slightly maniacal snicker to escape from Erik's lips. He leaned in right to his ear and whispered   
"You now believe in the Phantom. You will leave now and not return until tomorrow and you will never speak of this," his grip around the young man's neck tightened and he added, "you may also want to consider how much you let your ego cloud your judgement,". Erik released the boy and turned. He walked back out to the conductor's podium. Frédéric slid down to the floor grasping at his neck feeling where The Phantom's long, thin, cold fingers had just threatened to take his life. His legs had turned to jello from fear and he was shaking so hard he just barely managed to stand up. He hurried out, grabbed his bag, and left, sure that this would be a permanent mark on his memory.   
"From the beginning," Erik said as he picked up the baton, ready to begin. Mari nodded at him and the rehearsal started. He rehearsed them for the remaining hour and a half. He must say that he had no problems with anyone in that rehearsal.  
***  
"What did you do?!" Mari hounded him for an answer as soon as they were out of earshot of the other performers.   
"I just struck a little fear into his weak heart,"  
"No, Erik," She said determinedly grabbing his arm and spinning him around to face her, "What did you do?".  
Erik sighed and looked forlornly into her eyes as if he regretted what he had done.   
"After I backed him into the corner I wrapped by hand around his scrawny neck and held him in place and showed him exactly what happens when you anger me. I slowly squeezed his neck but not enough to suffocate him. I never had the intention of killing him and, unlike most people, I know when to stop,".  
"Erik why?" She asked him with an exasperated look on her face.   
"Why did you have to do that?"  
"What?"  
"I thought you had changed but here you are threatening people and choking then nearly to death. I won't have it!" By this time they were at their door which she threw open and stormed through. Without so much as a backward glance she walked into their bedroom and slammed the door. Erik stood there defeated. He went over and sat down on the couch with his head in his hands. This wasn't the first time he had let his anger get the best of him. He pulled his mask off and carelessly tossed it onto the coffee table in front of him. He put his face back in his cold hands and just thought. He thought about the life he had built and how he might have just thrown it away because he couldn't handle his anger around that insolent boy who had the audacity to mock and insult him. He threw himself back against the back of the couch and just sat there. He could faintly hear Mari in their room. She sounded like she was crying but Erik didn't think he wanted to check or that she would want him to check. When she had turned from him, she had had a look of total and utter betrayal in her eyes. He had promised her. Maybe they could talk about it in the morning but tonight it looked like it was the couch for Erik.  
***  
Mari had difficulty sleeping that night. She hated to be so angry with Erik and knew that he wasn't going to kill that man but she couldn't help but feel a little betrayed. It was odd not having Erik in the bed beside her but she thought he made the right decision to stay out. She woke at the earliest crack of dawn eventhough she didn't know that until she looked at the clock. Four a.m. She tried to fall back asleep but found it impossible and soon gave up. She read for a little while hoping that would lull her to sleep even if just for a few more minutes, but that didn't work either. She eventually gave up all together and got up. She threw on her creme colored satin dress and tired her hair back in a simple braid. She left the room and saw Erik sleeping soundly in the couch. He was laying face down on the couch and had his right arm dangling off the edge. His left arm was at an uncomfortable looking angle above his head. He had his left foot hanging off the other end of the couch and the other knee was bent so his foot was pushed up against the back of the couch. He had discarded his cloak and jacket on the floor next to the couch and his vest was unbuttoned. His shoes were just tossed aside at the foot of the couch. Part of his shirt had come untucked and one of his pants legs had come up to just a few inches under his knee. Mari saw that he wasn't wearing his mask and saw that he had in fact discarded it on the coffee take in front of him. She let him sleep. She began to prepare herself a cup of coffee and something to eat. Erik began to stir on the couch. He woke up flat on his stomach but rolled over onto his back. He just laid there for a moment and eventually sat up. He looked around and saw that Mari was awake and bustling around the kitchen. He grabbed his mask and stood while putting it on. Mari turned and saw him walking toward her.  
"Mari I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. I let my anger get the best of me and I struck out,".  
"Erik, it's fine. I know that you weren't going to kill him and I trusted you when you said that you knew when to stop but what hurt is that you lied. Quite honestly every person on that stage wanted to strangle the little squirt," She uncrossed her arms as she spoke and turned to pour him a cup of coffee,".  
"I may not have done that after he insulted you had he apologized or at least kept his mouth shut but then he insulted me and that did it,"  
"You were right though. He was giving me a rough time because I let some air out of his stuffed shirt,"  
"Can you forgive me?"  
"Yes. You just have to promise to only do that under extreme circumstances," Mari said with a smile on her face. Erik let a sigh of relief and dropped his head in his hands again, glad that he hadn't ruined everything. He glanced at the clock and it read 6:15.  
"I have to go! I will see you at five!" He said as he shoved his feet in his shoes and grabbed his coat, violin, and music. He rushed out of their home and hurried down the hall, a considerable scene with his tousled hair and rumpled clothes. Mari watched him leave. She had not once grown fearful of him the night before but wondering if she should have.  
***  
He arrived at the musicians wing at 6:30 and managed to pull himself together enough to look presentable before he walked in. He tucked his shirt in and buttoned his vest. He tried to run his fingers through his hair to smooth it out but the action did little more than if he had just left his hair alone. He walked in and began to get ready. He went to pull his violin out and realized that, in his rush to leave the house, had accidently grabbed his flute instead of his violin.   
"Oh well. It will have to work," he thought to himself as he put it together. He began to play and yet again Emilie Lajoie was stunned into awed silence. He stopped playing and looked at her when he saw that she was staring.  
"Wow! Not even Soléne can play the flute that well!"  
"Who?" Erik asked her in clear confusion.   
"Soléne Alard. Our first chair flutist,".  
"Oh," Erik really had to learn their names. More people filed in and prepared their instruments. He began rehearsal.  
***  
Mari left for rehearsal at seven. She arrived thirty minutes later for she had walked very slowly lost deep in her thoughts. Erik had threatened someone's life and her mind didn't rebel against him immediately. She was thinking about everything that he had ever done at that concert hall. He had never so much as laid a hand on anyone. The worst thing he ever did was to Delcroix when he sat in Box 5 but that was the manager's fault. Furthermore, he had never once even yelled at Mari unless he was aggravated by one of his conpositions and even then he would usually apologize. That man had attacked him directly too. To Erik, insulting his musical ability was like talking back to God himself. He always thought that his musical genius was the only good thing about him so attacking it was bound to provoke an unstoppable and violent reaction. Much like putting water over acid eliciting an unstable, and uncontrolled reaction. She arrived at the stage having reached the conclusion that she could deal with it. She even began to find that she rather liked the willingness to go to such lengths for her.   
"Mari would you mind if we started rehearsal a little early?" Crépin asked her as soon as her foot hit the stage floor.  
"Yes that will be fine," They began rehearsal. Frédéric was there but he looked paranoid and was shaking the entire time. His encounter with the Phantom had in fact left a permanent mark on his memory.   
***  
Erik and Mari met for lunch again at the little café on the corner and returned to their rehearsals. Erik's rehearsal ended at three and he decided to go watch Mari like he had the day before. He made his way to Box 5 and watched in silence. It sounded amazing but when the male singer popped the octave he hit it very flat. He couldn't understand why the conductor wasn't hearing it so he said something.   
"Simon you are going incredibly flat on the high note," Erik called down to Simon Droz, the lead male for this opera. Everyone looked and saw Erik, including Frédéric who fainted as soon as he saw Erik's face. The performers attention was mildly caught by this turn of events but Simon soon responded.  
"Thank you Mossi....." He started when he saw that Erik was no longer there. In fact he had just appeared by the orchestra pit where the young conductor had just passed out. He picked him up and plopped him down on one of the chairs in the audience. Mari and three of the other dancers rushed down the stage to help. Erik took a step back and let the dancers fan him off and try to wake him up. Two of them rushed off to find some water and left Mari, Erik, the last dancer, and Frédéric.  
"What did you do this time?" Mari asked slightly exasperated.   
"Nothing. I guess I scared him a little more than I thought yesterday,"  
"Just a little," Frédéric began to come to but when he saw Erik he tried to push himself as far as he would go into the seat and his face went from relaxed and placid to pulled back in fear.  
"You! Stay back! Don't come any closer!".  
"Mossieur I assure you that I will not move any closer I simply wanted to see that you were alright," Frédéric didn't look quite convinced. He tried to stand but he was still to wobbly.   
"Sir just sit and I will finish rehearsal for you," Erik said. He ushered everyone back on stage and picked up the baton.   
"From the second movement,".  
***  
Rehearsal finished but Frédéric still looked rather pale. He began to stand and walk toward the pit when his legs gave out under him. He felt a rather strong hand under his arm pull him back up to his feet. He looked over at the person whose hand was on him and almost fainted again. Erik pulled the young man to his feet and slowly guided him back to the chair.   
"You must stop fainting it really isn't good for your health," Erik said.   
"No not the chair I have to get home I have to!" He tried to pry his arm or of Erik's grip but the motion threw him of balance. Erik still had his hand under his arm though. By this time Mari had made her way down the stairs of the stage and had come up next to them. She placed her hand on the conductor's forehead.   
"Erik he is burning up! He has contracted a fever that's why he's so shaky and why he was acting so odd in rehearsal,"  
"Odd?" Erik asked, wondering what he had done that could be considered odd.  
"He would be pointing at this that weren't there and asking for them to be removed from the stage,"  
"Oh,"  
"We need to get him laid down. Is there anyone in the musicians wing?"  
"I don't think so,"  
"Take him there and lay him down in an empty room. I will go find a doctor," Mari hurried off to find the doctor and Erik was left standing with the conductor.   
"Let's go," Erik said, guiding Frédéric down the aisle. He had a firm grip under his arm but Frédéric eventually had to put his arm across Erik's shoulders to keep himself upright, much to his dismay. Erik guided him down the hallways silently.   
"I'm sorry for my insults yesterday," Frédéric said between heavy breaths.   
"A little late now,"  
"I know but you could at least accept my apology," Frédéric could feel Erik's fingers beginning to dig into his ribs and his arm tightening around Frédéric's back.   
"Sorry Sorry again. Sorry," Erik began to loosen his grip.   
"I forgive you but don't think that I will soon forget it," Erik replied. Frédéric's steps were beginning to become weaker and he was stumbling over everything. When they had finally made it to the dormitories, Frédéric was becoming weaker and Erik was surprised to find the dormitories completely empty. He opened the door to one of the rooms and found it bare of all decorations save a simple mirror on the far wall that sat over a table that had a wash basin in it. He laid Frédéric down on the bed. He took his jacket off and stepped outside of the room to see if Mari had returned. How did he always manage to get himself into these types of situations. He saw Mari come around the corner with the doctor.   
"Over here doctor!" Erik called to them.  
The doctor walked over and told them that they could leave. They waked back towards their home in silence. Erik opened the door for her and they walked in. Quickly discarding his things, he headed over to the couch and sat in it. Mari followed closely and say with him. She laid her legs across his lap and wrapped her arms around his neck.   
"Erik, what happened in your life that causes you to be the way you are?".  
Erik shifted in the seat a little, obviously a little put off by the question.   
"Well I was never shown any love or compassion of any sort so my ways of expressing love are very different than what most people would think. Back in my old life striking out like that was a way to protect myself from too many prying eyes,"  
"Oh. Okay. I was just curious,"  
"Yes it is quite curious what can happen to a person when they are denied the simple things in life,".  
Having no answer to this, she leaned in and kissed his cheek. After, she laid her head on his shoulder. Erik began to sing and soon she was asleep. Erik carefully picked her up and carried her to their bedroom. He laid her down and pulled the blankets up to her sternum. He slid into the bed next to her, too tired to change his clothes, and laid his arm across her stomach. Soon he was asleep and the only thing that ran through his mind were light filled dreams of his beautiful wife who had managed to save him from his wallowing, heart filled despair with little more than her personality and her voice. Her voice had given him a new hope and she was set on never letting that hope falter.

 

* The Concert Master is the first chair violin


End file.
